Invest in Love
by allofyou
Summary: Callie et Arizona heureusement mariées depuis six ans avec Sofia âgé de cinq ans, font face à une nouvelle épreuve après tous ce qu'elles ont déjà vécu... Et tout semble être contre Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie (35ans) est chirurgien ortho au SGMW et Arizona (38 ans) fait partie du Corps des Marines des Etats-Unis mais malgré son problème de cœur elle a dû arrêter pour quelques temps. Vous saurez comment et quand elles se sont rencontrées dans des flashbacks si je continue l'histoire ainsi que leurs mésaventures dans le passé. Sofia n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Mark. Oh ! et ce n'est pas 'rated M' pour rien les amis :] Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« On l'a récupéré. » Elle réussit à peine à percevoir ce que l'homme à la voix très masculine disait.

Sa vision floue devenait de plus en plus claire et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qui l'entourait et cet endroit lui semblait familier.

« On l'a récupéré… » dit encore la voix en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

Une infirmière plaça un énorme ballon violet au dessus de son visage et elle ferma les yeux automatiquement. Elle était épuisée.

« Arizona, tu m'entends ? » demande à nouveau l'homme en approchant son visage du sien. Elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité quand elle entendit encore sa voix et elle eut la force de le regarder dans ses yeux bleus. « Sa va aller Arizona. On va t'hospitaliser. » Il la rassura en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Arizona hocha faiblement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains ici. Le médecin se redressa et s'adressa à une infirmière. « Passer lui dix de morphine. »

« Non ! » dit-elle dans le masque qui couvrait son nez et sa bouche. « Pas de morphine. »

« Arizona… »

« Owen ! » Arizona le défia de dire un mot de plus. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait donner de la morphine, c'était un vrai désastre et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Sa douleur pouvait être supportable donc elle refusa catégoriquement… Owen baissa les épaules et hocha la tête, il ne pouvait qu'obéir au souhait de sa patiente.

« Bon… Mettez là sous des bêta-bloquants. Emmenez-la dans sa chambre et qu'on bipe le Dr Altman. »

« Toute de suite, docteur. » une infirmière au pied de son lit répondit. Owen se pencha à nouveau vers Arizona qui était toujours allongée.

« Ta femme ne va pas aimer ça. » Arizona sourit faiblement mais Owen put quand même le voir à travers le masque.

« Je m'en occuperai, t'en fais pas. » Owen lui sourit en retour et donna les palettes à une autre infirmière. Arizona se redressa en faisant signe à l'infirmière qui la ventilait qu'elle allait bien mais Owen l'en empêcha.

« Arizona… On a faillit te perdre. Laisse-nous s'occuper de toi. » Il savait qu'Arizona détestait les hôpitaux et n'acceptait l'aide de personne mais dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était définitivement pas bon.

Arizona ne l'écouta pas tout de suite et baissa les yeux pour voir son corps. Son gilet et son t-shirt étaient arrachés pour que les urgentistes aient l'accès à sa poitrine. Elle grogna et essaya de se couvrir un maximum. C'était gênant de se trouver à moitié nue devant un ami… Deux nouvelles infirmières entrèrent dans la salle de trauma avec un lit d'hôpital et le plaça à côté du brancard. Arizona se redressa à nouveau et se rassit sur le lit que les infirmières avaient apporté. Le bipeur d'Owen résonna dans la pièce et il s'en alla en promettant à Arizona qu'il passerait dans sa chambre plus tard.

Les infirmières lui plantèrent ensuite une aiguille dans une veine de l'intérieur de coude pour une perfusion ainsi que les médicaments qu'Owen avait ordonné et qu'Arizona s'enfichait de connaitre le nom... Elles lui placèrent également une genre de pince sur l'index pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque et une machine derrière son lit commença immédiatement à émettre des bips sonores à répétition. Les infirmières poussèrent ensuite le lit en vers la sortie et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour monter Arizona dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi vous êtes si silencieuses ? Je suis pas morte vous savez… » dit Arizona une fois dans l'ascenseur.. Arizona connaissait très bien l'endroit et les gens qui y travaillaient et les infirmières de cet hôpital parlaient beaucoup en général et ce silence était en effet bizarre

« Techniquement… Vous l'étiez, Mme Robbins. Vous avez fait une- » La plus jeune des deux commença mais ne put terminer car elle se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'autre infirmière et ce qu'Arizona ne manqua pas.

« C'est juste mais je suis toujours vivante. » Elle se tourna vers la plus jeune et lui lança un clin d'œil joueur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et l'infirmière plus âgée se plaça devant pour tirer le lit et regarda Arizona.

« Votre femme va être folle de rage. » dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Arizona leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyée. Elle le savait bien, pas besoin d'infirmières ni d'Owen pour le lui rappeler… Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu l'étage de cardiologie. Elle en avait passé des jours dans cet hôpital quelques années plus tôt mais récemment son cœur recommençait à faire des siennes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait à nouveau atterrit ici alors qu'elle allait parfaitement bien ce matin… Les infirmières poussèrent enfin les portes de sa chambre et la plus jeune lui donna la blouse des patients.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? » Proposa gentiment l'infirmière. Arizona lui sourit mais secoua la tête.

« Ca va aller merci… » Elle inclina sa tête pour voir le badge de l'infirmière. « … Anna. »

« N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton pour demander de l'aide, Mme Robbins. »

« Mme Robbins, c'est ma mère. Appelle-moi Arizona. Oh et vous pouvez biper ma femme s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà au courant mais je la biperais quand même pour vous. » Anna lui sourit en hochant la tête et laissa Arizona un peu d'intimité.

Arizona entra dans la petite salle de bain et se changea rapidement. Elle avait réellement envie de prendre une douche mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle finirait sa journée à l'hôpital et elle n'avait aucune affaire à part son vieux jogging large, son t-shirt déchiré et son gilet. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale et s'avança jusqu'au lit. A peine avait-elle posé ses fesses sur le matelas que sa femme entra férocement dans la chambre.

« Arizona ! » Sa femme couru jusqu'à elle et lui donna un câlin à lui faire casser les os et elle grimaça de douleur. « Oh mon dieu. Tu vas bien ? » Callie se redressa et pris son visage entre ses mains. « On m'a simplement dit qu'on t'a trouvé dans la rue effondrée sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » La grande brune toucha le visage de sa femme un peu partout où ça pourrait lui indiquer un signe de douleur quelconque et attendit sa réponse.

« Non, ça va. Eummm… » Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « J'ai voulut prendre l'air et vous rendre visite mais j'ai dû… Je sais plus en faite. » admit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ohhh… J'ai eu tellement peur… Je viens à peine d'apprendre… Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais. » Callie s'assit à côté de sa femme et arrangea l'ourlet de sa blouse en la touchant sur les épaules, le dos, les hanches, les cuisses, un peu partout en fait pour s'assurer encore que sa femme allait bien.

« Je voulais faire une surprise. » dit Arizona avec un petit sourire. « Tu crois que c'est grave ? »

« On va attendre Teddy, d'accord ? » Callie prit la main d'Arizona et la déposa sur ses genoux avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Arizona étudia le visage de Callie remarqua qu'elle était très inquiète, elle avait peur aussi mais surtout, elle lui donnait un regard qu'Arizona n'aimait pas.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Callie. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Comme si j'étais une de tes patientes et tu me parles comme si j'en étais une… Teddy va me donner quelques médocs et je rentrerais ce soir à la maison, avec Sofia. »

« Non, ça je ne crois pas. » Teddy fit son entrée et s'avança vers Arizona pour lui donner un câlin. « Hey. » Elle lui donna un sourire chaleureux qu'Arizona lui retourna.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« T'as fait une tachycardie ventriculaire… » répondit Teddy.

« Ce qui veux dire… ? » Arizona ne s'était jamais habituée au jargon médical bien que sa femme était médecin et qu'elle avait passé un sacré bout de temps dans des hôpitaux…

« Ce qui veux dire que ton cœur à commencer à battre comme un forcené parce que… » Elle lança un regard en direction de Callie avant de se re-concentrer sur Arizona. « Tu devais faire un effort très intense ce qui a causé la tachycardie d'où l'effondrement dans la rue. »

« Comment ça ? Quel effort ? » demanda précipitamment Callie en regardant sa femme et Arizona ferma les yeux. _Oups…_ « Quel effort Arizona ?! » Callie devenu sérieusement impatiente quand elle ne recevait toujours pas de réponse.

« J'ai… J'ai… » Arizona grogna. Elle savait qu'elle était en tort. « J'ai fait du jogging d'accord ! »

« Du jogging ?! » demanda Callie en se levant du lit et en lâchant sa main. « On était d'accord que tu ne devais plus faire d'effort trop intense ! » Arizona se gratta le front en grimaçant. Elle avait pourtant déjà couru sans que Callie le sache et ça n'avait rien provoqué à son cœur… Le bipeur de Callie sonna et Arizona leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Callie grogna et lâcha un soupir en regardant sur son bipeur. « C'est la mine. Je repasse tout à l'heure. Tu as intérêt à être en vie quand je repasserais, Arizona Robbins. » dit-elle d'un ton où il valait garder la bouche fermée. Arizona regarda alors sa femme s'en aller et une fois qu'elle fut sortit, elle se tourna vers Teddy.

« Merci beaucoup Teddy… T'aurais pu attendre qu'elle ne soit plus là pour me dire ça. »

« Elle est médecin Arizona. Elle peut très bien regardé dans ton dossier… Et c'est ta femme, j'estime qu'elle a le droit de savoir. » Arizona baissa la tête et Teddy s'assit à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse de labo. « Je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. Elle va m'en vouloir pendant un moment mais… Ca va… » Arizona posa lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il était tout sauf confortable. « Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? » dit-elle en arrangeant la position du coussin.

« On va faire des tests. Mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment. Peut-être une semaine. Peut-être plus. » Arizona soupira. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait… Teddy regarda sa meilleure-amie qui elle regardait le plafond. Elle a rencontré Arizona quand elles étaient en Iraq il y a des années lumières et elles n'avaient jamais perdu contact. Arizona était marrante, toujours à l'écoute et elle donnait de très bons conseils… Elles pouvaient parler pendant des heures sans qu'elles ne se lassent, en bref Arizona était l'amie parfaite. Quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Arizona s'était blessée plusieurs fois là-bas et ce qui lui a valu parfois des semaines passées au camp de base, là où travaillait Teddy. Elle a même été gravement blessée mais Arizona s'en est toujours remise.

Sauf que cette fois ci, son cœur était malade et il ne suffisait pas d'une chirurgie et des semaines de rééducation comme les autres fois. Non, un des organes vitaux était malade et Teddy vit pour la première fois une Arizona faible et sans défense. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, plus maigre et plus épuisée que jamais. Cet état n'était en rien dû à un simple petit jogging parce qu'elle avait envie de prendre l'air.

« Ca fait combien de temps que t'a recommencer Arizona ? » demanda Teddy. Arizona baissa les yeux en sa direction et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question. « Depuis quand tu recommence le sport ? » La blonde soupira et plaça sa main entre sa tête et l'oreiller.

« Je sais pas… Deux ou trois mois, sans doute… »

« Arizona… »

« Ben quoi… Faire du sport c'est bon pour la santé. »

« Pas avec un cœur comme le tient. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Teddy ? » Arizona se redressa et commença à s'énerver. « Je suis pas une personne qui reste assis dans son canapé toute la journée et qui zappe avec la télécommande parce que les programmes sont nuls à chier. J'ai 37 ans et je suis déjà à la retraite. _La retraite_, Teddy… Ils ne m'acceptent même plus au camp d'entraînement. Ils m'ont rayé de leur liste alors que j'ai dédié ma vie à ce pays. Pour eux je suis comme les vieux vétérans rouillés… Je sais que je suis allée trop loin. Je sais… Mais j'en avais besoin. Si je restais une minute de plus enfermée dans cette maison je crois que je serais devenue barge ! C'est la seul chose qui me fait garder l'esprit sain… » Teddy plaça une main sur la jambe fléchie d'Arizona pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi, Ari… Mais tant qu'on ne trouve pas la cause de tout ça, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Tu risque ta vie. Tu risque celle de Callie et de Sofia aussi. Elles ont besoin de toi. Je vais pas te laisser faire de Callie une veuve. Je vais te laisser lui faire vivre ce que je vis en ce moment. » Arizona regarda Teddy dans les yeux et elle vit que Teddy souffrait toujours de la mort de son mari, Henry. Teddy avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas faire de Callie une veuve et élevé sa fille toute seule. C'était stupide !

« Ca craint. » dit Arizona simplement et Teddy gloussa.

« Ouais, c'est clair… » Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, chacune perdues dans leur pensée quand Arizona réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« Merde, la soirée pizza ! » dit-elle soudainement en se redressant.

« Soirée pizza ? » demanda Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais. Le vendredi soir c'est soirée pizza parce que Callie est toujours de garde le vendredi soir et c'est notre soirée avec Sofia. On prépare une pizza fait-maison et elle choisit un dessin animé qu'on regarde en mangeant. Ohh… Elle va être tellement déçue. » Elle baissa la tête.

« Hmm, ça doit être cool. J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette soirée pizza. Depuis quand c'est devenu une habitude ? »

« Depuis la semaine dernière. » Teddy rit et Arizona sourit.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle sera soulagée que sa mère n'a rien. » dit Teddy mais Arizona haussa les épaules.

« Elle a cinq ans tu sais. Je suis pas sûre qu'elle se doute que sa mère est malade. »

« Elle est intelligente. Elle sait. Peut-être pas à quel point, mais elle sait. » Arizona sourit tristement.

« Probablement. Bon… » Elle se leva du lit et prit la barre à roulette qui tenait sa perfusion. « Je vais aller la voir. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ben Sofia… » répondit Arizona comme si c'était évident.

« Heuu… Non tu ne bouges pas de cette chambre. Tu restes allongée. » Teddy se leva à son tour et saisit Arizona par ses épaules. Elle la guida vers le lit et l'aida à se coucher.

« Mais il est bientôt 18h et c'est à cette heure que je la prends de la nurserie à chaque fois. Elle va paniquer quand elle va se rendre compte que je suis toujours pas venue »

« Je vais la chercher. Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! » Arizona leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Teddy sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy ré-entra avec Sofia dans ses bras. Arizona se redressa et sourit immédiatement pour accueillir sa fille à bras grands ouverts. Sa petite fille lui lança un grand sourire et accouru aux bras de sa mère quand sa Tante Teddy la déposa par terre.

« Hey mon petit bébé, viens là. » Arizona prit sa fille par la taille et l'installa sur le lit. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » dit-elle en lui caressant aussitôt ses cheveux noirs de jais. Teddy alla s'installer sur le fauteuil et regarda sa meilleure-amie et sa fille discuter.

« Oh c'était super. Maman est venue me chercher à l'école et elle m'a tout de suite déposé à la nurserie. Mme Wiggins nous a demandé d'écrire notre nom sur du papier pour lundi et j'ai eu le temps de le faire à la nurserie, regarde ! » Sofia sortit un bout de papier de la minuscule poche de son jean et le tendit à Arizona. La blonde déplia le bout de papier et lut : Sofia Torres-Robbins. Les lettres étaient écrites avec un crayon de couleur bordeaux assez clair et elles étaient parfaitement alignées bien qu'il n'y avait pas de lignes tracées pour s'aider et l'écriture était très soignée. Arizona ne pouvait être plus fière.

« Whoa ! Excellent travail ! Je suis fière de toi, ma princesse. » Elle lui donna un bisou sur le haut de son front et regarda une dernière fois le bout de papier avant de lui rendre en souriant.

« C'est quoi ce tube là ? » demanda curieusement Sofia en voyant le tube qui était grossièrement implanté à l'intérieur du coude se sa mère.

« Oh, c'est pour que maman se sente mieux. Tu vois, il est relié à ce petit sac qui contient une potion magique. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt sa perf qui était suspendue dans les airs.

« Oh ? » Arizona hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Mais pourquoi tu as besoin d'une potion magique ? Les médicaments que tu prends à la maison ne suffisent pas ? » Arizona regarda brièvement Teddy qui elle lui lançait le regard 'je te l'avais dit'…

« Umm… Maman a eu un petit incident cet après-midi. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une potion magique et puis tout redeviendra comme avant, d'accord ? » Sofia hocha la tête et se laissa guider par sa mère qui entourait ses bras protecteur autour d'elle.

« Tu m'appelé 'mon bébé' tout à l'heure, maman… Encore ! » se plaignit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je t'ai déjà dit Sof, que même si tu as 30- » Arizona stoppa… Là était la question. Est-ce qu'Arizona sera toujours en vie quand son petit bébé aura 30 ans …? Avec le cœur qu'elle avait, il était fort probable que la réponse soit non… « … Même quand tu seras plus grande, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. » Sofia sourit secrètement. Elle aimait- Non, elle _adorait_ quand sa mère l'appelait ainsi mais des autres enfants à l'école l'a taquinait sur et ça l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

« Bon… Arizona, Yang va venir te faire passer un scan et tout le reste des examens, je veux savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton-… » Teddy se rattrapa pour ne pas révéler à Sofia qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez sa maman. « Enfin c'est simplement des tests. Je vais me préparé pour ma chirurgie qui est dans… oulaa 20 minutes ! » Teddy se leva et s'approcha du lit pour donner un bisou à Sofia. « J'essayerai de passer dans la nuit. Bye ! » Et elle sortit.

Sofia retira ensuite ses petites bottines noires et les jeta plus loin du lit que nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse se coucher en mettant ses pieds sur lit et croisa ses jambes.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de jeter tes bottes, Sof. » dit Arizona en souriant aux pitreries de sa fille mais Sofia ignora la remarque de sa mère.

« On peut appeler maman ? Je veux lui montrer comment j'ai écrit mon nom ! »

« Elle ne doit pas avoir une minute à elle sinon elle serait déjà passer. Je vais quand même lui envoyer un message d'accord ? » Sofia hocha la tête. Arizona prit une position assise et chercha dans la poche de son gilet qui était accroché sur le dos de la chaise qui était installé à côté du lit. Elle envoya un rapide message à sa femme et s'allongea de nouveau à côté de sa fille. Elle se mit sur le côté de sorte qu'elle puisse lui faire face et commença observa le beau profil de sa fille. Elle était le portrait craché de sa femme et elle ne s'en plaignit absolument pas, bien au contraire.

Avec son index, elle suivit la ligne de son profil et finit par caresser sa joue toute douce et bronzée, comme celle de sa mère et Sofia ne put s'empêcher de rire sottement car les caresses la chatouillaient un peu.

« Je t'aime. » dit Arizona en s'inclinant pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Sofia ne tourna même pas son visage et répondit automatiquement.

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » Sofia commença à boutonner et à déboutonner le bouton du milieu de sa petite chemise rose à pois blanc pour occuper ses mains tandis qu'Arizona continuait de fixer son profil. « J'ai déjà choisi pour ce soir. J'ai hésité entre La Belle et la Bête et Raiponce mais je préfère regarder Raiponce ce soir et la semaine prochaine ce sera La Belle et la Bête… Ou peut-être Némo ? Ou la Reine des Neiges ! Oui la Reine des Neiges pour la semaine prochaine. Lequel tu préfères toi ? » Sofia balança sa petite jambe de haut en bas et attendit que sa mère réponde. Les vendredis soirs étaient définitivement ses soirées préférées désormais. Même si elle possédait tous les DVDs des dessins animés et qu'elle pouvait les regarder quand elle voulait, les vendredis elle les regardait avec sa mère et c'était mieux que n'importe quoi.

Arizona baissa les yeux. Elle espérait jusque là que Sofia avait oublié mais apparemment non… _Huh, qu'elle mauvaise mère elle était…_ Pensa-t-elle et commença à masser le petit ventre rond de sa fille.

« Je crois que maman ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital ce soir, ma chérie. Je suis désolée. Moi aussi j'étais super excitée toute la semaine… »

« Tu es obligée de rester ici ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa déception.

« Tante Teddy doit me faire passer quelques tests pour voir si l'incident de cet après-midi ne se reproduis pas à nouveau. » Sofia fit la moue et voulut se tourner pour faire face au mur mais Arizona la retint. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa fille soit fâchée contre elle et sa culpabilité augmenta aussitôt. Après tout, c'était uniquement sa faute si elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. « La semaine prochaine, c'est promis. Si tu veux on rattrapera la soirée qu'on a manqué et on regardera deux dessins animés à la suite. » Sofia regarda immédiatement dans les yeux bleus de sa mère pour voir si elle n'essayait pas de mentir.

« Et on pourra aussi manger deux pizzas à la suite ? » Arizona pouffa de rire.

« Oh non… Je doute que ton petit ventre puisse contenir autant de nourriture. Une seule suffit, Sof. Mais deux dessins animés d'affilés, à coup sûr. »

« Ouaaaais ! Super ! » Elle leva les bras en l'air de joie et se tourna pour faire face à la blonde avec un grand sourire. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le sourire de sa fille était contagieux, d'autant plus qu'il lui manquait ses deux incisives. Mais le sourire de Sofia s'effaça quand elle sentit un petit bourdonnement dans son estomac. « Maman, j'ai faim. » dit-elle.

« Ca tombe bien j'ai apporté ce qu'il faut. » Callie apparut à l'entrée de la chambre avec un sourire et un plateau qui provenait de la cafétéria. Sofia se tourna quand elle entendit la voix de son autre maman et bondit aussitôt du lit. Elle couru vers elle pour lui donner un câlin même si elle tenait un plateau.

« MMMMiam. Ca sent bon ! » Sofia presque hurla de plaisir quand l'odeur de la nourriture vint taquiner ses narines, ce qui fit rire ses mamans.

Sofia retourna près du lit et tendit les bras pour qu'Arizona la soulève et la place sur le lit. Elle reprit sa position initiale et attendit patiemment. Callie tira la table à roulette qui se trouvait sur le côté et la plaça devant sa femme et sa fille. Elle déposa le plateau et retira l'emballage de la fourchette en plastique pour sa fille.

« Alors, Sofia. T'es dents n'ont toujours pas poussé ? » demanda Callie en levant le menton de sa fille pour que Sofia montre ses dents et elle secoua la tête. Callie s'inclina pour donner un petit bisou sur la bouche de sa fille et s'installa à son tour sur le lit, en face d'Arizona et de Sofia. Elle leva les yeux en direction de sa blonde qui était sur la droite de Sofia qui elle l'a fixait amoureusement. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Rien. » répondit aussitôt Arizona avant d'enlever l'emballage de sa fourchette et se concentra sur le plat qu'avait apporté sa femme. Elle regarda l'assiette de sa fille et grimaça. « Pourquoi j'ai eut de la salade à la place des frites comme Sof ? » Callie leva les yeux au ciel à sa question.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai deux enfants… » Arizona sourit malicieusement et piqua une frite dans l'assiette de sa fille.

« Oh, maman. Regarde ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais à la nurserie. » Sofia sortit à nouveau le bout de papier avec son nom inscrit et le tendit à sa mère.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça !? Whoaa ! Je suis impressionnée. » Sofia sourit toute fièrement et tendit sa joue pour recevoir un bisou. Callie lui fit un bisou et rendit son bout de papier. Sofia le plia et le remit dans sa poche avant de continuer à manger.

« Tu manges pas, chérie ? » demanda Arizona quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux assiettes.

Callie haussa les sourcils. Quand Arizona utilisait 'chérie', cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle essayait d'éviter une discussion mais c'était justement inévitable… Callie ne disait rien uniquement parce que Sofia était là et Arizona en profitait largement.

« J'ai déjeuné tard donc non j'ai pas trop faim. »

« T'es sûre tu veux rien ? » demanda Arizona en mettant une tomate-cerise dans sa bouche.

« Non, merci. » répondit Callie en secouant la tête. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia ses mails. Sofia commença à mâcher bruyamment ses frites, ce qui énerva Callie. « Sofia, tu veux bien mâcher la bouche fermée, s'il te plaît ? » dit-elle sèchement et se re-concentra sur son téléphone. Sofia arrêta nettement de mâcher et se tourna vers son autre maman en la regardant d'un regard questionneur. Arizona haussa les épaules et continua de manger.

Durant qu'elles dinèrent, Callie n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de sa femme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Arizona d'ailleurs. Dès qu'elles eurent terminé de manger, Sofia se rendit aux W.C. et Callie saisit cette chance pour aborder le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que Teddy a dit ? » demanda-t-elle en débarrassant la table à roulette.

« Yang ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher pour passer quelques tests. »

« Quoi comme tests ? »

« Je sais pas… Euhmm… Scans, je suppose… » dit-elle en se gratta le haut de la tête. Callie la regarda dans ses yeux bleus et Arizona savait qu'il avait quelque chose qui inquiétait sa femme alors elle la poussa. « Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Callie. T'as pas arrêté de me regarder, comme si j'allais mourir d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire un jogging ? On t'avait pourtant parlé des risques. Si tu voulais prendre l'air, tu auras pu me le dire et- » Arizona la coupa.

« J'ai fait une erreur. Ok ? C'était stupide, je sais. Je suis désolée… » dit-elle calmement avec le regard d'un petit chiot battu. Callie avait du mal à lui en vouloir maintenant … Elle la regarda dans ses yeux encore comme pour voir directement dans son âme et en une fraction de seconde elle posa ses mains sur les joues de sa femme et attira son visage pour que leurs lèvres se rencontre.

Arizona haussa les sourcils en fermant les yeux, agréablement surprise du geste soudain, elle ramena une de ses mains pour la déposé sur son épaule et retourna immédiatement le baiser. Callie prit férocement entre ces lèvres la lèvre supérieure de sa femme et la suça avidement avant de se redresser et d'interrompre soudainement le baiser. Elle garda cependant leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre et elle ne quitta pas du regard les lèvres meurtries de sa femmes.

Arizona ouvrit lentement les yeux en souriant. « C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai juste… Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout. » Arizona lui manquait beaucoup en effet. Elles n'avaient pas eut de relations sexuelles depuis un bon moment à cause de l'emploi du temps chargé de Callie et quand elles se trouvaient enfin seules toutes les deux, Sofia trouvait toujours un prétexte pour les interrompre. Elles ne s'étaient fait prendre qu'une seule fois dans le feu de l'action quelques mois auparavant. La tête de Callie était littéralement plongée entre les jambes d'Arizona quand Sofia avait subitement surgit dans la chambre en pleine nuit. C'était sans doute le moment le plus gênant de leur vie… Callie réussit cependant à éviter la conversation pendant qu'Arizona, bouche bée, tenait la couverture pour cacher leur corps dénudés. Elles furent soulagées le lendemain matin quand Sofia ne rapporta pas l'incident de la veille car elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autre dans l'humeur d'expliquer à une enfant de cinq ans que des parents avaient parfois besoin d'exprimer leur amour…

Elle lâcha enfin le visage d'Arizona de son emprise quand elle entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes, elle se racla bizarrement la gorge et réajusta sa position. Arizona était complètement abasourdie et elle avait juste besoin de sa femme toute nue au-dessus d'elle… _Maintenant…_ _Ugh ! Sa femme était mauvaise… Oh oui très mauvaise…_

Sofia réapparut dans la chambre et sauta dans les bras de Callie.

« Ompf… Doucement, Sofia. » Elle rit et plaça correctement sa fille sur ces genoux. « Tu t'es lavé les mains ? » Sa fille hocha la tête. « Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de passer la soirée avec Zola ? »

« Nooooon ! Je veux rester ici avec maman. » répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Sofia chérie, tu vas t'ennuyer et maman n'a pas la force d'arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital avec toi. Et moi, tu sais que je travaille le vendredi soir. C'est mieux si tu passes la nuit chez Zola, tu ne penses pas ? » Sofia secoua la tête et avait déjà des larmes qui se formaient au coin de l'œil.

« Sofia… » Arizona intervenu et Sofia tourna sa tête vers son autre maman. « Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Deux dessins animés d'affilés la semaine prochaine. Et si tu restes sage, j'achèterais même de la glace. » Le visage de Sofia s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Daccord ! » soupira Sofia.

« Daccord ? » demanda Callie pour être sûre et Sofia hocha la tête. « Ok alors… J'appelle Derek. » Callie appela aussitôt Derek pendant que sa femme et sa fille discutait de la journée qu'avait passé Sofia. Une fois le coup de fil terminé, elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit avec un sourire. « Il passe te prendre dans 5 min Sofia. Tu veux bien remettre tes bottes ? » Sofia s'exécuta aussitôt et elles attendirent Derek. Elles commencèrent à discuter pour passer le temps. Enfin… c'était plutôt Sofia qui parlait et Arizona et Callie l'écoutaient attentivement mais se lancèrent quand même des regards furtifs par-ci, par-là.

Derek arriva enfin. Au grand soulagement de Callie… Les deux mamans firent un bisou sur la joue de leur fille pour dire au revoir et ils s'en allèrent. Callie s'assit sur le lit près de sa femme en lâchant un soupir.

« Elle parle vraiment beaucoup. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ta fille… » taquina Arizona et elle gagna un coup de poing de la part de sa femme sur l'épaule.

« Hey ! » Callie fit semblant de paraître offensée et sourit quand Arizona rit sottement.

Elles entendirent ensuite quelqu'un toqué à la porte et Arizona cria 'entrer'. Cristina Yang arriva avec un interne.

« Hey, comment ça se passe ici ? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Callie et Arizona s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« Cristina, de bonne humeur ? » demanda Arizona. « C'est louche. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Le sexe fait des miracles. » L'interne à côté d'elle regarda le ciel en faisant semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation et Callie gloussa. « Ramène-moi une chaise roulante, toi. » dit-elle sèchement en s'adressant à l'interne et il sortit aussitôt. Cristina feuilleta le dossier quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

« Quel examen tu vas faire ? » demanda Callie.

« Radio du thorax, ECG et peut-être une angio pour demain matin. Il pourrait y avoir une malformation artérioveineuses, on sait jamais. » Callie hocha la tête. L'interne arriva et plaça la chaise à côté du lit. Arizona se leva et s'y installa. Callie prit aussitôt la chaise par derrière et commença à la pousser. « Euh, Callie. Tu es de garde. » protesta aussitôt Cristina.

« Si on me bipe, je m'en vais ok ? » Cristina leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête.

Environ 45 min plus tard, Callie fut bipé pour une petite consultation mais pu retourner auprès de sa femme. Elles retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre mais Cristina resta à l'extérieur de la pièce en les regardant à travers la fenêtre avec les bras croisés. Heureusement, Callie n'avait pas insisté pour voir les résultats des examens… Teddy s'approcha de son élève favorite et miroita sa position.

« Dis-moi tout. » Cristina se retourna et prit les radios qui étaient posées sur le bureau des infirmières. Elle les retira de l'enveloppe et les tendit à Teddy. Teddy jeta les regarda longuement et soupira.

« J'ai détecté un souffle d'insuffisance mitrale à l'auscultation et sa pression artérielle est basse… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois sur les radios ? »

« Dilatation du ventricule gauche… Et ses valves sont dans un sale état, Dr Altman. » dit tristement Cristina en regardant aussi sur les radios.

« Merde, Arizona… » murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et elle redonna à Cristina les radios. Elle soupira et plaça la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Diagnostique ? » demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Cardiomyopathie dilatée. » Teddy hocha la tête pour montrer à Cristina qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Traitement ? »

« Implantation d'un stimulateur cardiaque. Mais à ce stade, la transplantation est la seule chance de survie. » Teddy hocha à nouveau la tête comme un robot.

« Pourquoi on a rien vu la dernière fois qu'elle a fait une tachycardie ? » Teddy n'avait en rien envie de poser toutes ces questions mais elle le devait pour enseigner à son élève…

« Son cœur n'allait déjà pas bien i ans mais on pouvait le savoir que si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine… Et maintenant que la maladie a progressé et que ça à atteint son muscle et ses valves… » dit-elle le plus professionnellement possible. Cristina était douée pour ne pas affecter ses sentiments à son travail. Mais elle éprouvait de la culpabilité car elle n'avait pas cherché plus profondément pour savoir pourquoi Arizona avait déjà fait une tachycardie i ans.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » demanda Teddy.

« Rien du tout, c'est vous la titulaire. »

« Oui…Oui… Bien sûre… Umm c'est bon, tu peux t'en aller et vérifie le patient de la 34 40. »

« Vous n'allez pas le leur annoncé ?! » demanda Cristina, outrée.

« Demain… Je leur dirais… Je veux pas que Callie vienne fouiller dans le dossier d'Arizona pendant la nuit. T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle ne sache rien du tout jusqu'à demain. »

« Mais enfin- »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Cristina ! Tu caches le dossier et tu vérifies que le patient de la 34 40 va bien. Oh et fait en sorte que personne ne bipe Callie. » Cristina grogna, balança ses mains en l'air et s'en alla. Teddy regarda quelques secondes dans le vide en pensant à son amie qui risquait de mourir d'ici 6 mois si elle ne recevait pas un nouveau cœur… _La vie était tellement injuste… _Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et s'en alla à s'en tour pour laisser le couple profiter de cette nuit d'ignorance…

* * *

Callie était couchée sur le côté, sa tête posée sur l'épaule gauche de sa femme qui elle était allongée sur le dos. Elle prit la main droite d'Arizona et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Elles fixèrent toutes les deux leurs mains dans les airs en face d'elles et elles se perdirent chacune dans leurs pensées. Callie traça distraitement des petits cercles avec son index sur le dos de la main de sa femme. Arizona tourna ensuite sa main après quelques secondes pour que Callie en face de même sur la paume.

« Tu m'as vraiment excité tout à l'heure avec ce baiser et c'était pas sympa parce qu'il y avait Sofia juste à côté qui pouvait surgir à tout moment. Sans compter que nous sommes dans un hôpital… Avec des tas de malades… » dit Arizona en rompant le silence confortable dans lequel elles s'étaient installées.

« Ca t'a excité, c'est vrai ? » demanda Callie en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de sa femme et elle gloussa.

« Ouais ! Et c'était pas sympa parce que tu n'as pas pu terminer. » répondit-t-elle. Callie leva sa tête et regarda dans ses beaux yeux bleus avec un sourire. Arizona fronça les sourcils car elle connaissait bien ce sourire. Ce sourire là, voulait dire que sa femme avait une idée folle en tête et c'était rarement le cas qu'Arizona la soutenait à fond dans cette idée.

Callie se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ferma les volets et verrouilla la porte.

« Euhh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda prudemment Arizona.

« Je termine ce que j'ai commencé. » dit-elle en retirant la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne recouvre que les pieds de sa femme. Elle grimpa ensuite sur le lit et chevaucha aussitôt ses hanches. Arizona plaça automatiquement ses mains sur ses longues jambes mais recula sa tête quand Callie approcha son visage pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit autorisé qu'un médecin baise avec sa patiente. »

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas ma patiente. » répondit-elle en approchant son visage pour laisser seulement quelques millimètres d'espace qui les séparaient de leurs lèvres. « Tu es ma femme. J'ai le droit. » Leurs paupières n'étaient pas complètement fermées, juste l'ouverture nécessaire pour voir si l'autre oserait ou pas faire le premier pas.

« Calliope… » Arizona essayait de toutes ses forces de résister mais Callie pouvait l'a chauffée dans des moments très inappropriés. _Mauvaise Callie…_

« Hmmm ? » Callie commença à frotter son centre contre les hanches de sa femme mais gardait toujours la même distance qui séparait leur visage. Arizona la laissa faire et colla son front contre celui de Callie. « On la déjà fait des centaines de fois, ici. » Callie savait que ce n'était pas bien était donné qu'Arizona avait des problèmes au cœur et qu'elle était à l'hôpital en tant que patiente mais le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis au moins deux semaines, lui donna encore plus envie de briser les règles. Arizona sourit en repensant aux multiples fois qu'elles l'avaient fait dans la salle de garde ainsi que sur le bureau de Callie. _Oh oui que c'était bon…_

Arizona se servit de sa main droite pour défaire lentement le nœud à la taille du pantalon bleue marine de sa femme, tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

« Et si quelqu'un toque ou qu'on te bipe ? » demanda-t-elle en lui chuchotant. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se faire prendre mais c'est vrai que c'était excitant.

« On les ignore. » répondit Callie en fermant complètement ses yeux et n'arrêta pas le mouvement répétitif de ses hanches sur sa femme.

« Tu dois être silencieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire gronder plus tard. » dit Arizona en souriant et Callie jubilait à l'intérieur quand elle se plia enfin à son désir. La blonde élargit un peu plus le pantalon à la taille et y plongea sa main. Elle sentit immédiatement l'humidité chaude entre les jambes de sa femme et gémit. Le pantalon empêchait cependant qu'Arizona puisse aller plus loin alors elle recula son visage.

« Enlève-le. » ordonna-t-elle et Callie obéit aussitôt. Elle se leva rapidement et retira son pantalon en même temps que son sous-vêtement mais Arizona décida subitement qu'elle voulait y allé doucement alors elle la stoppa en lui tenant le poigné. « Garde la culotte. » Callie sourit à sa femme autoritaire, reprit sa position initiale et elle entreprit un baiser en fermant automatiquement les yeux. Arizona plongea ses mains en dessous du haut bleu marine de sa femme et elle passa ses mains le long de son abdomen ainsi que sur ses côtés avant d'enlever complètement le haut. Elle soupira quand elle eut la vue spectaculaire de Callie en simple sous-vêtements de couleur assortie. Elle massa ensuite ses deux seins au dessus du tissu et reconnecta leurs lèvres pour un autre baiser. Elle déclipsa le soutien-gorge rose dans le dos de sa femme, le retira et stoppa aussitôt le baiser pour que ses lèvres se concentrent sur ses mamelons. Callie gémit au contact de sa peau contre la langue de sa femme et balança sa tête en arrière. Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde tandis qu'Arizona donna la même attention pour l'autre mamelon.

Callie défit ensuite le nœud de la blouse dans la nuque de sa femme et la retira entièrement pour avoir le contact peau contre peau. Elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte noire en-dessous, pour le grand plaisir de Callie. Elle commença à émettre des petits gémissements quand Arizona décida enfin de s'attaquer à la ceinture. La blonde éloigna un peu son visage du corps de Callie pour avoir une vue entière sur son bassin et elle passa lentement sa main entre les jambes de sa femme.

« Hmm. Tu es chaude. » dit-elle et elle fut récompensée par un autre gémissement de Callie au-dessus d'elle. Elle décala ensuite le slip pour que ses doigts puissent entrer directement en contact et commença à faire des cercles autour de son entrée. Elle massa ensuite son clitoris, et étant donné qu'elle connaissait le corps de sa femme qu'elle vénérait pendant toutes ces années, elle commença à le masser de plus en plus vite puis sans prévenir, elle la pénétra aussitôt le plus profondément possible.

« Oh mon dieu, Arizona ! » s'exclama Callie. Elle continuait toujours son mouvement des hanches d'avant en arrière sur la main de sa femme et entrelaça ses doigts avec la douce chevelure blonde. Quand elle sentit les doigts d'Arizona se courbés en elle, elle attira la tête de sa femme contre son corps. Arizona sourit et commença à glisser sa langue partout sur le torse de sa magnifique femme. Elle mordit, lécha, suça chaque centimètre carré de la douce peau mate qui s'offrait à elle pendant qu'elle continuait ses soins à l'intérieur d'elle et jamais elles ne quittèrent le contact des yeux. Et quand Arizona toucha un point sensible Callie poussa un cri. « Ahh ! »

« Chhh. J'ai dit que tu devais être silencieuse. » dit Arizona avec un sourire. Même si elle adorait comment les sons de la bouche de Callie sortaient quand elle hurlait de plaisir, elle se força à couvrir ses cris en l'embrassant.

Elles pouvaient continuer encore pendant des heures dans cette même position mais quand le premier orgasme de Callie frappa, elle reprit son souffle quelques secondes en posant son front sur l'épaule de sa femme et commença ensuite à donner des baisers juste en-dessous de l'oreille de sa blonde. Elle glissa sa langue le long de son cou pour atteindre ses lèvres en passant par le menton puis Callie explora sensuellement la bouche de sa femme avec sa langue et elle rompit enfin le baiser pour descendre le long de son corps. Elle réajusta sa position de sorte qu'elle soit entre les jambes de sa femme et que sa langue puisse lui procurer tous les talents dont elle possédait. Elle prit conscience de l'odeur fastueuse que dégageait Arizona et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de lui prodiguer ses soins. Même au bout de six ans de mariage, jamais Callie ne se lasserait du goût délicieux de sa femme et continuait à être surprise de chaque premier contact qui lui procurait une explosion de sensation…

« Oui, Calliope. Juste là. T'arrête pas ! » Arizona s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lit et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au coussin derrière sa tête. Elle se posa ensuite sur ses coudes pour qu'elle puisse baisser son regard vers sa femme.

Callie augmenta son plaisir quand il y inséra deux doigts lentement. Elle essaya un maximum de garder les hanches de sa femme en place mais elles n'arrêtaient pas de balancer dans tous les sens. Elle sentit ensuite le corps entier d'Arizona trembler, se tendre puis se détendre sans qu'elle ne la lâche de son emprise.

Elle la libéra enfin et remonta vers le visage d'Arizona qui avait les yeux fermées. Callie lui donna des baisers partout sur le visage et supporta son poids à l'aide de ses mains posées de chaque côté d'Arizona.

« Tu m'as aussi manqué. » dit Arizona en lâchant un soupir d'épuisement et en gardant les yeux fermés. « Plus jamais on ne passe une semaine sans avoir fait l'amour _plus d_'une fois. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pendant ces deux semaines ?! » demanda-t-elle en enroulant la taille de Callie avec ses jambes et en posant ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Je sais pas. Mais je suis d'accord pour du sexe au moins une fois par semaine. » Elle gloussa et couvrit leur corps à l'aide de la couverture. Elle se repositionna pour se coucher sur le côté à la droite d'Arizona et fléchit sa jambe pour la déposer sur les celles de sa femme. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se colla presque à sa blonde. « Hmmm… Je devrais pas me mettre à l'aise. On va pas tarder à me biper… Mais- » Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit son bras en arrière pour chercher son bipeur qui était sur la table de chevet. « Tien …? On m'a pas bipé une seule fois et je suis de garde… »

« Ummouais … C'est louche. Enfin… On va pas s'en plaindre non plus. J'ai horreur d'être interrompu. » répondit Arizona en caressant les cheveux noirs de sa femme et lui donna des baisers sur le haut de son front pendant que Callie continuait de fixer son bipeur.

« Je devrais y aller. C'est trop bizarre qu'ils ne m'ont pas bipé. Et puis j'ai un patient à qui j'ai dû réparer presque tous les tendons de la main. T'imagine ? Enfin… Je dois vérifier au moins toute les deux heures si tout est normal. Oulla ! ça fait presque une heure qu'on est là. Merde ! » Callie bondit du lit sous le regard perdu de sa femme. « Agh… J'aurais dû enlever ma culotte, elle est ruinée. » dit-elle en regardant son corps. « C'est à cause de toi que je l'ai ruiné… Bon tant pis je vais devoir faire un détour pour me changer. » Callie enfila son soutien-gorge ainsi que sa blouse bleue marine. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'attacha les cheveux car ils étaient vraiment en désordre. Elle mit son bipeur dans sa poche et se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle ramassa la blouse de sa femme qui était pare-terre et la lança en plein sur le visage de sa femme. Elle prit sa blouse de labo et déverrouilla la porte.

« Attend ! Callie ! Et mon- » Et la porte claqua. «… Bisou. » Arizona grogna et leva les yeux ciel, frustrée. Elle adorait faire des câlins après avoir fait l'amour mais le travail de Callie ne le permettait pas ce qui l'ennuyait un peu. Elle souleva le drap qui recouvrait son corps mais le remit aussitôt à sa place quand elle entendit que la porte s'était ouverte à nouveau. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vu que ce n'était que sa femme mais Callie ne ferma même pas la porte quand elle entra et se précipita vers le lit.

« Oh Callie, j'ai vraiment cru q- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa femme avait ses lèvres collées aux siennes et elle ferma instantanément les yeux. Quand Callie sépara leur visage de quelques millimètres pour qu'elle puisse parler, Arizona rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres et regarda droit dans les beaux et grands yeux chocolats de sa femme.

« C'était super. »

« Super ? » demanda Arizona en haussant un sourcil, un peu outrée du pauvre adjectif qu'avait utilisé sa femme pour décrire ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

« Je veux dire… Incroyable. Le sexe avec toi c'est toujours incroyable, formidable, sensationnel, extraordinaire… Excitant, troublant et surprenant à la fois… Divin, fantastique... Magique… » chuchota-t-elle en effleurant son bout de son nez avec celui de sa femme avec un sourire béant sur les lèvres. « Et une fois que tu seras rentrée à la maison, y'en aura pour toute la nuit. » ajouta-t-elle sensuellement avec la voix rauque qu'elle avait toujours après avoir eu un orgasme et qu'Arizona aimait par-dessus tout. Elle s'inclina encore pour lui donner un baiser. « Je t'aime. » Et elle lui en vola encore une demi-douzaine avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte.

Arizona prit une minute pour se recomposer mais ne pu enlever son sourire qui rendrait des malheureux nauséeux… Elle se rhabilla avec la blouse et se recoucha pour rêvasser. Elle avait une petite fille magnifique et intelligente, elle avait une femme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait plus que tout en retour… Tout était parfait.

Excepté le fait que le lendemain, leur monde s'effondrerait subitement en apprenant la nouvelle. Leur petite bulle rose dans laquelle elles vivaient allait éclater et elles n'en avaient aucune idée.

* * *

**J'ai déjà l'histoire déjà toute tracée dans ma tête mais j'ai besoin de vos avis si vous trouvez que c'est un bon début et si je devrais continuer ? Je remercie d'avance aux gens qui en prit la peine de lire et de rewiever !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde ! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir que le début de cette histoire vous a plu et merci pour vos reviews. Donc ça y est j'ai plus le choix, il faut que je continu cette histoire hein ? No problem, les amis. Je suis là pour vous servir :p J'ai du relire le chapitre 1 au moins dix fois avant de le poster et maintenant que je le relis alors qu'il est déjà poster, je vois d'énormes fautes de frappe, de grammaire et d'orthographe… Oh my god ! Je m'excuse vraiment ! Je me relirais maintenant vingt fois avant de poster les chapitres suivant. Vous pouvez voir que j'ai publié la suite relativement vite mais c'est uniquement parce que je suis en vacance et que j'ai eu le temps de me concentrer à fond mais dans deux semaines se sera plus le cas et je m'excuse d'avance pour ça :/ **

**Pour mon autre fiction 'Quand le cœur s'emballe' je veux vraiment la continuer mais… Disons que 'Invest in Love' m'inspire beaucoup plus. Mais vous en faite pas qu'à la fin de mes vacances, il y aura une suite.**

**Concernant la faut de frappe dans la réplique de Cristina quand elle parlait avec Teddy dans le chapitre 1, je voulais écrire 'il y a quatre ans' et non ce 'i' là dont je ne sais absolument pas d'où il sort. Le pire c'est que j'ai fait l'erreur deux fois. Enfin… En clair, Arizona avait déjà fait une tachycardie il a 4 ans et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal alors ils l'ont laissé rentrer chez elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle a été forcé de prendre 'une retraite' dans la Marine… J'espère vous avoir éclairé sur ce point :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Callie regarda sa montre alors qu'elle était assise dans la salle des titulaires avec un café dans une main et son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Elle chercha des billets d'avion pour aller chez les Robbins pour Thanksgiving même si on était qu'en septembre, elle voulait que tout soit organisé pour qu'elles n'aient qu'à partir le jour J. Mark entra dans la pièce et se servit une tasse de café. Il s'assit à côté de Callie et scruta l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Thermopolis ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

« Les parents d'Arizona y vivent. C'est dans le Wyoming. On a décidé de fêter Thanksgiving là-bas, étant donné que c'est toujours eux qui font le déplacement… C'est pas la première fois que j'y vais mais ça va être la première pour Sofia. Elle va être toute excitée. Ils possèdent même un ranch avec des tas de chevaux. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Ca doit être vraiment super. » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Ohh… Je suis persuadée que tu sais même pas où ça se trouve. »

« Je viens de New York. Je suis programmé pour détester la campagne… Sérieusement, tu me vois toi ? Dans une de ces villes perdues ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant et Callie gloussa.

« Non, c'est clair. C'est mieux que tu restes ici pour aspirer le bon air pollué de la ville. Hmmmmm. » Elle renifla l'air devant elle pour le taquiner. « Non, sérieusement. Tu devrais voir leur ranch. Il est parfait. »

« Naah… C'est pas mon truc l'odeur de la bouse de vache… » Callie rit et poussa le visage de Mark avec la paume de sa main. Il reprit son sérieux après quelques secondes. « J'ai appris pour ta femme. Comment elle va ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oh, elle doit dormir comme un bébé à l'heure qu'il est. Elle devait être épuisée après ce que je lui ai fait. » Callie leva un sourcil et le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire narquois. Mark tilta aussitôt ce que Callie voulait dire.

« Quoi ? Dans sa chambre ? Alors qu'une infirmière pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment pour vérifier sa perf ?! Whoa t'es trop vilaine, Callie ! »

« J'ai quand même fermé les volets et verrouiller la porte ! Tu me prends pour qui là ? Et puis on est devenues plus prudentes. Après l'incident avec Sofia… Ca nous a plus traumatisées qu'à elle, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Ouais c'est clair que ça a du être gênant… » Mark rit et ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes. « Bon écoute. Je vais te poser une question mais tu dois me répondre franchement, ok ? »

« Vas-y, balance. » dit-elle en glissant les pages sur son ordinateur.

« Comment tu fais pour… Coucher avec la même personne depuis six ans… Je veux dire… Comment ça marche ? » Callie arrêta tout mouvement et fronça un sourcil en le regardant.

« T'es sérieux, là ? » Mark hocha timidement la tête et Callie prit une grande inspiration. « Tu sais, il y a cette chose… Cette chose là, c'est juste indescriptible, Mark… Tu veux savoir comment ça s'appelle ? » Il hocha la tête avec impatience. « C'est l'amour. »

« Pfff… » Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Callie gloussa.

« Non… Sérieusement, Mark… Quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un… Tu sais, je veux pas dire une petite amourette provisoire, non. A chaque fois que cette personne s'approche de toi ou… Rien qu'en entrant dans la même pièce que toi, ton cœur commence à battre à fond… Et c'est pas juste parce que cette personne est trop sexy et avec un corps de rêve… Chaque mots qu'elle te dit ou chacun de ses gestes… Crois-moi c'est pas si difficile de rester fidèle… C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. C'est tout. Cette âme-sœur peut te tomber à n'importe quel moment… Que tu ais 40 ans ou… 17 ne change rien. Regarde-moi… J'ai su qu'Arizona était la femme dont je voulais passer ma vie avec quand j'avais 23 ans… »

« 23 ans ? Si jeune ? »

« Je l'ai connu bien plus tôt et on ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais... Ouais… Ca fait 12 ans. »

« Hmmm. Je veux connaitre l'histoire. Je suis sûr que tout n'a pas été rose ? »

« Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

« Ben vas-y, raconte ! » dit-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et il déposa son menton barbu sur ses poings.

« Je t'assure que le Mark, tout impatient et avide d'apprendre, est trop mignon mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là. Et puis c'est une longue histoire. » Ca ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment de raconter son histoire à Mark mais elle le connaissait trop bien et il aurait voulut savoir les moindres détails et elle n'était pas dans l'humeur de rapporter cette période noire de sa vie. Elle regarda son bipeur et éteignit son ordinateur. « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Arizona. Tu veux venir ? »

« Ouais, ok. » Ils se levèrent en même temps et prirent l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage de cardiologie. « J'aime bien quand je bosse de nuit. Soit c'est tout calme, soit c'est le carnage assuré. » Dit-il quand il vit que le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était presque désert.

« Ouais, pareil… Pas pour rien que les gens trouvent que les chirurgiens sont bizarres… »

« J'aime bien les gens bizarres… Et Lexie est bizarre. » Callie haussa un sourcil mais continua de regarder droit devant elle.

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que t'as un faible pour mini Grey, Mark Sloan ? » Elle lui lançant un regard et Mark sourit.

« Peut-être bien. » répondit-il malicieusement.

« Hmmmouais. Elle est mignonne, gentille… Innocente. Tout ce que tu aimes, en faite. Mais fait gaffe. Elle est trop jeune. » Elle poussa la porte de l'étage de cardiologie et continua de marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'elle n'a peut-être pas les mêmes rêves que toi. » Mark haussa les épaules et ne posa plus de question. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre d'Arizona et Callie toqua.

« Dr Robbins ? » Une infirmière de petite taille apparut derrière eux mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et Callie frappa à nouveau en attendant une réponse de sa femme. L'infirmière éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer leur attention. « Dr Robbins ? » Callie se tourna enfin et fronça les sourcils. « Je voulais simplement vous dire que le Dr Altman a emmené votre femme faire une balade. »

« Dr Robbins ? » demanda Mark en lançant un regard à Callie..

« Eh bien… Votre femme s'appelle bien Mme Robbins ? » demanda l'infirmière à Callie et Callie regarda à son tour Mark.

« Oui bien sûr… Mais on m'appelle toujours Dr Torres. » Callie lança un autre regard à Mark qui essayait de masquer son sourire avec la paume de sa main qu'il ramena à sa bouche.

« Oh, je suis désolée… Docteur… Torres. Je suis nouvelle ici et j'essaye d'apprendre les noms… Désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle timidement en alternant son regard entre Mark et Callie.

« Ca ne fait rien… Euhmm vous disiez qu'elle faisait une balade ? »

« Oui, avec le Dr Altman. Elles ont en encore pour une heure, je pense. »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup… » Callie s'inclina pour regarder le badge de la nouvelle infirmière et lui sourit en se redressant. « … Anna. » L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et retourna à ses préoccupations.

« Que voulez-vous faire maintenant, _Dr Robbins_ ? » taquina Mark et Callie gloussa.

« La ferme, Mark ! »

« Ohh ! Avoue que l'idée ne t'as pas déplut. » dit-il en suivant Callie qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Je trouve que ça fait trop… Possessif, tu trouves pas ? Du genre… 'Je change de nom de famille et je suis à toi pour la vie. Je suis dépendante et je n'ai pas le droit de faire mes propres choix avant de demandé l'approbation de ma femme'. »

« Ben… C'est comme ça que ça marche la plupart du temps... » Callie lui lança un regard et Mark se reprit aussitôt. « Eh bien, peut-être pas la dépendance et le reste mais du genre 'elle m'appartient, elle porte mon nom de famille alors si tu t'approches. Je te bute'. Et puis tu devrais dire à Arizona, qu'on t'a appelé comme ça aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard questionneur et attendit impatiemment qu'il s'explique davantage.

« Arizona est une femme de fierté, presque comme un mec- Non pas presque- Exactement, comme un mec. Tu te rappelles, il y a deux où trois ans quand on est tous allé au bar et qu'un type bourré et venu se collé à toi ? » Callie hocha la tête en appuyant sur le bouton d'ascenseur pour allez au rez-de-chaussée. « Elle lui a sauté dessus et elle l'a carrément défiguré ! J'ai du moi-même le réparer et c'était pas joli à voir. Il s'en est prit des coups dans les boules, celui-là… Ouïe, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, pauv' type. » dit-il en compatissant.

« Ouais et cette nuit même on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes, je m'en souviens. » Callie sourit fièrement quand elle se repassa les images de cette nuit. C'était trop sexy comment Arizona l'avait immédiatement défendue et toute la nuit elle avait récompensé sa femme. C'était extrêmement torride…

« Enfin bref ! » Mark interrompit ses rêveries. « Ca donnerait un énorme coup de boost à son ego. Juste pour dire… » Il haussa les épaules et sortit de l'ascenseur avec Callie qui le suivit de près. Elle garda en tête que dire à Arizona qu'on l'avait appelé avec son nom de famille lui ferait gagner du sexe même quand l'endroit n'était pas approprié ou que sa femme s'y opposait. _Merci Mark !_

Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria et piquèrent deux pots de puddings au chocolat avant de s'installer sur les tables pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi et profiter de leur pause.

* * *

« Attend, Teddy. T'es pas sérieuse, là ? » Quand Teddy hocha la tête, Arizona bondit de sa chaise roulante et tira la barre de fer qui transportait sa perf. Elle tourna le dos à son amie et fit quelques pas pour se recomposé, tandis que Teddy la regarda avec des larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait essayé de tenir jusqu'au lendemain, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses autres patients sachant qu'Arizona, sa meilleure amie, n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. C'était injuste envers sa part alors elle y retourna environ 5h après qu'elle leur avait laissé du temps avant de leur annoncé. Teddy se dit qu'à l'extérieur serai peut-être une meilleure idée alors elles montèrent jusqu'au toit. Un doux vent d'automne soufflait mais il y avait quand même besoin d'un blouson et Teddy resserra le sien contre sa poitrine et attendit qu'Arizona veuille bien se tourner vers elle.

« Il me reste 6 mois avant que je crève ? » demanda Arizona avec une voix plutôt calme. Teddy avança prudemment de quelques pas vers son amie et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui répondre.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. On va t'inscrire sur la liste des transplantations, et tu auras un nouveau cœur. » Arizona se tourna brusquement vers son amie pour lui faire face.

« Ohh, arrête avec ton faux optimisme là ! Je sais très bien que des cœurs ça se donne pas comme ça. Y'a des gens qui attendent depuis des années d'en recevoir un et il me reste six mois. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance ! »

« Non, Ari- »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Elle coupa son amie en criant. Mais elle le regretta quand elle vu le regard au bord des larmes qu'elle lui donnait. « Juste… Tais-toi. » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Elle déposa sa main sur son front et elle sentit tout à coup une vague de rage l'envahir. « Putain… De bordel… DE MERDE ! » Elle donna un coup sur la porte en métal avec son pied et Teddy sursauta. Arizona déposa son front et la paume de sa main contre la porte et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Elle donna des petits coups de poings à répétition sur la porte le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

Dans six mois, elle ne ferait plus partie de ce monde. Ce monde qu'elle détestait plus que tout quelques années plus tôt. Ce monde qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Ce monde où elle avait autrefois cru qu'elle n'y était pas la bienvenue. Et puis le temps à changer. Elle a rencontré de nouvelles personnes. De nouvelles personnes à qui, elle pouvait avoir confiance sans avoir cette constante peur d'être trahit… Une de ces personnes était la femme de sa vie. Une de ces personnes, du haut de son mètre treize, l'a rendait la plus heureuse et qui rendait ce monde bien moins détestable. Ce monde qu'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout… Lui avait montré que la vie n'était pas si horrible. Que parfois la vie avait ses moments de joie et de bonheur. Ce monde qu'elle avait finalement appris à aimer, s'acharnait à nouveau sur elle et il s'apprêtait à la faire cesser d'exister.

Teddy regarda son amie et sut qu'un éternel combat se passait dans sa tête. Elle devait y mettre fin. Mais l'a connaissant, son amie avait surtout besoin de tout laisser sortir maintenant car elle ne se serait jamais laissé aller ainsi en présence de sa propre femme. Le dire maintenant à Arizona, sans sa femme, était finalement une bonne décision.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Arizona se tourna vers son amie et elles se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. Teddy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la prendre dans ses bras ? Rester là à ne rien dire ? Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer ? Mais elle ne put hésiter très longtemps car Arizona fit un pas en avant et Teddy couru pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse-toi aller. » murmura Teddy à son oreille et là, Arizona pleura de plus belle. Teddy posa une main sur sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux en même temps qu'elle versait des larmes en silence.

« Pourquoi, Teddy ? Pourquoi ? »

« Chhhhhht... » répondit-elle en l'a tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait pour la réconforter.

« Comment… Comment je vais faire ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes en murmurant désespérément de connaître les réponses à ses questions. Teddy se redressa et la prit par ses joues pour qu'elle la regarder dans ses yeux.

« Arizona, je vais tout faire. Tu m'entends ? Tout faire pour que tu ais un nouveau cœur. Je te le promets. » La petite blonde hocha la tête en essayant elle-même de se convaincre mais au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait que même si Teddy remuerait ciel et terre pour y parvenir, elle échouerait…

Teddy lui donna un petit bisou sur le front. Arizona était comme sa petite sœur. Elle avait promis qu'elle s'occuperait d'Arizona. Elle avait promit à Tim qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle comme sa petite-sœur, après tout…

* * *

Il était enfin sept heures du matin et la garde de Callie était terminée. Elle se changea rapidement dans ses vêtements décontractés et elle décida d'aller voir sa femme avant de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche et… Dormir ! Oui elle avait tellement besoin de dormir… Rien que de penser à son énorme lit avec des tas d'oreiller super douillet… _Hmmmmmmmm_…

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme en traînant les pieds tout au long du chemin et attendit que sa femme réponde après qu'elle ait toqué. Arizona devrait être normalement réveillée car les hôpitaux apportent les petits-déjeuners aux patients relativement tôt, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Elle ouvrit la porte quand elle entendit le son de la voix de sa femme venant de l'intérieur.

« Coucou. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Hey ! » répondit Arizona le plus enthousiasment possible. Callie s'approcha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard baissé. « Hé… Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment, en glissant sa main le long de son dos et observa le profil de sa femme. « T'as l'air épuisé. »

« Je le suis… » répondit Callie. Arizona se mit aussitôt sur ses genoux derrière sa femme et commença à lui masser les épaules. Puis le dos. Puis elle remonta à la nuque et à ses tempes. « Hmmmmm… Continue… » Arizona sourit aux gémissements de sa femme à chaque fois qu'elle exerçait une pression et elle ferma les yeux en même temps pour mieux s'imaginer à quelle autre circonstance sa femme gémissait ainsi… L'esprit pervers d'Arizona ne mourra jamais donc...

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Ou plutôt ta nuit ? » demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

« Eh bien en début de soirée, j'ai couché avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et il se trouve aussi que je suis mariée à cette femme, donc elle avait très bien commencé... Et puis le reste de la nuit je n'ai pas eu assez de cas important alors je ne fait que de penser à elle et en ce moment je suis entrain de recevoir un massage qui devrait valoir $500 par cette même femme. »

« Hmm, quelle chance tu as. » dit Arizona avec un sourire sur les lèvres tout en continuant de la masser et Callie hocha la tête en approuvant totalement.

« Comment s'est passé ta balade avec Teddy ? » demanda Callie innocemment. Arizona stoppa son massage mais recommença immédiatement pour ne pas inquiéter sa femme.

« Euh… Comment tu sais que j'ai fait une balade avec Teddy ? »

« Vers une heure et demi du matin, je suis venu te voir mais tu n'étais pas là et une infirmière m'a dit où tu étais. » Arizona hocha la tête et soupira…

« Anna ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais… Anna. » Callie gloussa quand elle repensa à comment elle l'avait appelé.

« Elle dit toujours haut et fort ce qu'elle pense et je l'aime bien. » admit Arizona.

« Parfois un peu trop même… » répondit Callie dans sa barbe.

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« Non, rien… » Callie se leva du lit et fit face à sa femme. « Bon… Je reviendrais vers quatorze ou… Peut-être quinze heures et avec Sofia on ira se promener au parc ? » proposa Callie.

« Oui j'adorerais. Et… Apporte-moi quelques affaires pour trois ou quatre jours, ça suffira. » Callie hocha la tête.

« Daccord. Hmm t'es sûre que pour quatre jours ça suffira ? Qu'est-ce que Teddy t'a dit ? Elle n'a pas proposé de poser un pacemaker ? »

« Non. »

« Eh ben alors quoi ? Elle va surveiller ton rythme cardiaque pendant quatre jours et puis elle va te laisser sortir comme la dernière fois pour que quelque temps plus tard tu t'effondres à nouveau ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Elle est sûrement entrain de se changer aussi pour rentrer chez elle. Je vais aller la voir et lui poser quelques questions. Où est ton dossier d'ailleurs ? J'ai pas regardé les résultats de tes examens de hier soir. » Callie se baissa pour prendre son sac et Arizona commença légèrement à paniquer.

Avant que Teddy ne l'a dépose dans sa chambre, elles ont passé un commun accord que de dire à Callie maintenant serait une mauvaise idée. Teddy était contre cette idée évidemment mais Arizona lui promit que dans la semaine elle le lui annoncera et Teddy ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Arizona savait que Callie ne serait plus la même sachant que sa femme était mourante et même si elle savait que c'était peut-être la pire décision qu'elle ai jamais pu prendre, elle voulait profiter au maximum de sa femme. Elle était légèrement égoïste sur ce point et elle se détestait rien qu'en y pensant mais c'était pour la protéger en quelque sorte.

« C'est sûrement rien. » mentit la blonde.

« Une tachycardie, c'est rien ? Tu rigoles ? Je veux quand même voir tes radios. » insista Callie mais Arizona posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les glissa le long de ses bras.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si tu rentrais directement à la maison, tu prendrais une douche bien chaude et tu ferais une bonne sieste et moi je demanderais à Teddy de passer dès que t'arrives à trois heures, d'accord ? » _Un autre mensonge…_

« Je crois que je m'endormirais dans la douche… » Arizona gloussa et soupira intérieurement. _Elle pouvait le faire…_

« Au moins tu auras prit ta douche et tu auras fait une sieste. » dit-elle en affichant ses fossettes.

« Si on a une facture d'eau de $3000 à la fin de l'année, je mettrais la faute sur toi. »

« J'accepte cette conséquence. » Arizona prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et lui donna un petit baiser.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. J'y vais. » Callie lui sourit « Je t'aime. » Elle lui donna un dernier baiser à son tour et s'en alla, laissant Arizona seule, toujours à genoux sur le lit, au bord des larmes.

* * *

« C'est insensé, Arizona. Tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu, Arizona ? On ne peut pas continuer, c'est clair ? Si tu lui dis pas, c'est moi qui va le faire ! »

« Oh non, tu n'oseras pas ! » dit Arizona, outrée.

« Quoi, tu veux vraiment que je te le prouve ? » Teddy montra du doigt la porte de la chambre d'Arizona que Callie venait juste de quitter avec Sofia dans ses bras. Teddy fit un pas en direction de la porte pour montrer à Arizona qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Teddy, non ! Je t'interdis ! » Arizona leva son index vers Teddy pour la menacer.

« Merde, Arizona qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? J'ai menti à Callie ! Tu t'en rends compte ? » Teddy essuya la larme qui coulait de son œil et croisa les bras quand Arizona se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Tu crois que je sais pas ? Tu crois que je m'en fou ? C'EST MA FEMME ! » Arizona la regarda droit dans les yeux et défia Teddy de dire un mot de plus. « Tu n'as pas le droit, Teddy ! Il s'agit de ma femme. Je ne fais que l'a protégé. »

« L'a protégé ? L'a- » dit Teddy, indignée et elle balança ses mains en l'air pour montrer à quel point elle l'était. « Tu peux me dire en quoi ça l'a protège ? Quand elle le saura, il sera trop tard et elle t'en voudra à mort, Arizona. Enfin, tu ne vois pas que tout ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez heureuses ? »

« Et tu crois qu'en sachant que je vais mourir, Callie sera plus heureuse ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle doit savoir ! Et tu ne vas pas mourir. C'est clair ? Combien de fois va falloir que je te le répète ?! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » murmura Arizona en balançant sa tête en arrière et regarda à nouveau Teddy qui fronçait les sourcils. « Tu sais quoi. J'en ai marre. Fais-moi sortir de cet hôpital. J'en ai marre ! » Arizona bondit du lit et alla chercher son sac pour mettre ses affaires dedans.

Ca faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital et Teddy et Arizona ont miraculeusement réussit à cacher la vérité à Callie jusque là, ainsi qu'au reste de l'hôpital. Seules elles et Cristina savaient qu'Arizona était atteinte de cette maladie. Leurs conversations ne se limitait qu'à sa santé et Arizona en avait plus que marre. Elle en avait marre de cette situation et rester à l'hôpital l'a mettait hors d'elle d'autant plus que Callie s'inquiéterait si elle restait ici aussi longtemps sans aucune raison médicale valable.

« Arizona, non ! T'es même pas encore inscrite sur la liste ! » Teddy saisit fermement le poigné d'Arizona qui était entrain de plier un de ses t-shirts.

« Lâche-moi, Teddy. Je rentre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors va me signer une putain de décharge ! » Elle recula sont bras pour que Teddy lâche son poignet. La grande blonde regarda Arizona faire des allers-retours entre le petit placard inséré dans le mur et son sac posé sur le lit. Elle décida de l'en empêcher avec une autre tactique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Attendre gentiment que la mort vienne te collé au cul ? Qui sait ? Tu crèveras même devant ta gamine et ta femme qui pensent que tout va très bien. T'imagine leur réaction ? Quand elles seront toutes heureuses… Callie entrain de cuisiner et Sofia qui la regarde, toute contente parce que c'est elle qui a mit du sel dans la casserole. Et tout à coup… tu t'effondres devant elles. »

« Ferme-là, Teddy. FERME-LA ! » Arizona plaça une main sur son front en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se massa ensuite les tempes en fermant les yeux et Teddy n'arrêta pas de lui mettre ces images horribles dans la tête.

« Elles vont êtres dévastées. Callie qui pleure en essayant de réconforter sa fille alors qu'elle-même arrive à peine à tenir debout… Et Sofia… _Sofia..._ Ta petite princesse qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce que sa mère ne se réveille pas. »

« Teddy, ça suffit. Stop, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, stop… » Murmura-t-elle. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler quand elle s'imagina Sofia pleuré continuellement dans les bras de sa femme. C'était horrible, épouvantable, douloureux et insupportable…

Ca fait tout aussi mal à Teddy de dire ça mais elle était obligée de mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son amie. Même si pour cela, elle devait utiliser les deux seuls points faibles d'Arizona : Sofia et Callie. Elle laissa quelques minutes à Arizona pour qu'elle se reprenne et elles restèrent en silence.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne toquer à la porte.

Mark ouvrit légèrement la porte et fourra sa tête dans l'ouverture pour voir si tout allait bien. Il vit Teddy, les bras croisés, et Arizona qui étaient debout devant le lit, les larmes aux yeux, séparées d'environ un mètre l'une de l'autre.

« Hey, tout va bien ici ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Ca… Ca va. » répondit Teddy en le regardant. Par le son de sa voix, Mark était pas tout à fait convaincu qu'elle disait vrai et s'inquiéta.

« Les infirmières vous ont entendu crier et comme je passais dans le coin… » Teddy et Arizona s'échangèrent un regard. Elles priaient presque que personne n'avait entendu le motif de leur engueulade.

« Euhmmm. Ca va, Mark. C'est bon, je t'assure. » dit cette fois Arizona avec plus de conviction. Elle prit un mouchoir et se moucha le nez.

« Hmm, bon… Et bien je vais y aller, alors. » Il hocha la tête pour les saluer et ferma la porte. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte à penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Arizona, entrain de pleurer ? C'était vraiment rare mais il décida de ne pas s'en mêler et il continua son chemin. Teddy et Arizona se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder aussitôt au sol. Après quelques minutes de silence, Arizona s'assit sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Comment on s'inscrit sur la liste des transplantations ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je passe un coup de fil et j'envoie une copie de ton dossier avec ton groupe sanguin et tout le reste. »

« Plus de gens seront au courant ? »

« Ca va de soit. Mais si tu veux, je peux faire le sale boulot des infirmières et personne d'autre n'aura accès à ton dossier. »

« Ca compromet ta carrière ? »

« Owen est le chef et il est un ami. Il comprendra. » Arizona hocha la tête à sa réponse.

« Ok. »

« Ok ? » demanda Teddy pour être sûre et Arizona hocha la tête. « Ok… Je vais chercher un kit de prélèvement. Tu bouges pas. » Et elle s'en alla.

Arizona inclina sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira profondément en attendant Teddy.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac rouge et trouva Arizona exactement dans la même position où elle l'avait laissé. Elle s'approcha du lit et dézippa l'ouverture du sac. Elle enfila des gants en latex et se plaça devant Arizona avec tout le matériel pour faire un prélèvement sanguin. Arizona tendit son bras et Teddy lui plaça un garrot. De grosses veines bleues apparurent à l'intérieur de son bras et Teddy désinfecta la zone avant de la piquer avec une aiguille qui était reliée à un tube. Teddy appuya sur le tube et du sang commença à traverser le long pour atterrir dans un petit réservoir jaugé.

« Donne-moi du temps, ok ? » demanda Arizona en regardant le réservoir se remplir de son sang. « Donne-moi une ou deux semaines et je te promet que je le lui dirais. »

« Ok… » Teddy ne pouvait qu'approuver sa décision.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Je vais rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à qu'on me trouve un nouveau cœur ? »

« Non. Pendant que tu te sens encore bien tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je vais te donner un paquet de médocs que tu prendras sans jamais loupé les horaires indiquées. C'est pour éviter que tes symptômes empirent et abîment ton cœur trop tôt. Et dès qu'on t'aura trouvé un nouveau cœur, tu reviendras à l'hôpital quelques heures avant pour te préparer pour l'opération et si tout se passe bien… Si tout se passe bien, la convalescence durera un mois pour voir si tu cicatrises correctement et tu vivras très, très longtemps après ça. » Teddy retira le réservoir plein et en plaça un autre vide. « J'en prends plus on sait jamais. » Arizona hocha la tête et avala sa salive en appréhendant la réponse à sa prochaine question.

« Et dans le pire des cas ? »

« Dans le pire des cas… Soit, on te trouve pas de cœur et dans 3 ou 4 mois tu devras revenir à l'hôpital mais tu seras dans un de ces piteux états, juste avant que tu meurs. Pâle, maigre et plus de forces… Tu te sentiras tellement… Fatiguée et mal en point que tu voudras qu'on t'achève sur-le-champ… » Teddy inspira profondément avant de continuer. « Soit, on te trouve un cœur et tu le rejettes à cause de ton système immunitaire trop persistant et tu meurs sur la table. » Teddy retira le deuxième réservoir plein et le plaça dans la poche de sa blouse de labo.

« Hmm. Je vois… » Arizona grimaça. Teddy retira ensuite l'aiguille avec le tube et le plaça dans un sachet. Elle enleva le garrot et tendit à Arizona une compresse. « Merci. »

« De rien. » répondit Teddy aussitôt en pensant que c'était pour la compresse.

« Non… Merci, Teddy… Pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Je me rappelle pas te l'avoir dit ces derniers temps. »

« Tu ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le ferais. Et puis tu m'as donné une magnifique filleule, que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

« Tu vas me sauver la mise uniquement pour me remercier que j'ai fait de toi une marraine ? » demanda Arizona, en feignant d'être outrée.

« Exactement. » Teddy lui lança un clin d'œil et Arizona gloussa. « J'autorise ta sortie pour demain matin ? »

« Génial ! » répondit aussitôt Arizona en soupira. Teddy rangea tout dans le kit de prélèvement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle lança un sourire chaleureux à Arizona avant de s'en aller et fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

« Arizona ! T'es énervante à la fin ! » Callie se leva de table et ramassa les assiettes avec l'aide d'Arizona. Sofia avait déjà quitté la table et était retournée directement dans sa chambre quand Arizona le lui avait demandé en cachette. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené à l'école ce matin ? Tu sais qu'à cinq heures j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand que je ne l'ai pas vu sortir ? »

« Je voulais juste passé une journée avec elle… Elle rattrapera ses cours demain, c'est pas comme si elle avait manquer quelque chose d'important, elle est à la maternelle, Callie… » dit-elle en mettant les assiettes et les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Il faut rincer la vaisselle avant de les mettre là-dedans. C'est la centième fois que je te le répète, Arizona. » Callie se baissa en soupirant et reprit la vaisselle pour la rincer dans le lavabo.

Arizona l'a regarda faire en s'adossant contre le comptoir et prit son verre de vin blanc entre ses mains. Elle croisa les bras après qu'elle ait bu une gorgée et réfléchit. _Maintenant, c'est une bonne idée… Il faudrait lui dire maintenant ou jamais… Allez Arizona !_ Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. _Fait chier…_ Elle referma la bouche quand Callie referma le lave-vaisselle et prit un torchon pour essuyer le plan de travail mouillé.

Elle avait à peine quitté l'hôpital hier matin et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux mots justes qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour l'annoncer à sa femme. Il se passait un éternel combat dans sa tête du pour et du contre sur le moment parfait où elle pourrait lui annoncer. Mais évidemment aucun moment n'est parfait pour annoncer à sa femme qu'on était mourant. _Peut-être que le plus tard possible, serait le mieux ? Le plus tôt possible était une meilleure solution ? Ugh…_

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » demanda gentiment Callie quand elle vit qu'Arizona regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. « Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Arizona hocha la tête avec un faible sourire et inclina sa tête au touché de sa femme. « Je sais que Tim te manque. Mais quand tu te sentiras prête à m'en parler, je serais là. »

Teddy et Arizona avait menti à Callie en disant que son séjour à l'hôpital était dû au stress car le 20 octobre approchait et c'était l'anniversaire de Tim. Il lui manquait encore énormément, ça c'était vrai, mais c'était bien moins douloureux qu'aux premières années de sa disparition… C'était lamentable et pathétique mais Callie cru en cette histoire car elle leur faisant confiance. Evidemment qu'elle leur faisait confiance… _Arizona, tu es une horrible épouse._ Se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Alors… Tu veux regarder un peu la télé avant d'aller te coucher ? » proposa Callie en se servant un verre de vin rouge.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Arizona se dirigea vers le salon et prit place sur le canapé avec son verre à la main. Callie l'a rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et elles allumèrent la télé avec le volume assez bas. Arizona posa ensuite son verre sur la table basse et se coucha pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme.

« J'ai regardé sur internet pour des billets d'avion l'autre jour. » Arizona fronça les sourcils mais continua de regarder la télé et en passant la paume de sa main sur le genou de Callie.

« Ah oui ? » Callie hocha la tête même si sa femme ne la voyait pas et vida son verre de vin rouge. « Pour aller, où ? » demanda Arizona, quelque peu inquiète.

« HmmMmm. » répondit-elle avec la bouche pleine de vin. « A Thermopolis, chez tes parents pour Thanksgiving. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? » Arizona gela sur place. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à ses parents. Comment réagiront-ils à la nouvelle ? Ils allaient être dévastés évidemment… Déjà qu'ils avaient perdu Tim. La perte de leur deuxième enfant serait insupportable… _Merde…_

« Euhmmm… Oui c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. T'as déjà acheté les billets ? »

« Non. Je peux le faire maintenant si tu veux ? Tu veux toujours y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu me parais moins enthousiaste que la dernière fois qu'on en a parler. »

« Je suis enthousiaste ! On va faire monter Sofia sur Skivvy. Ca va être super ! »

« Il est hors de question que Sofia monte sur ce cheval qui fait trois mètre de haut. On a qu'à la faire monter sur un poney. Ces trucs là ne cours pas vite. Ou peut-être un âne serait le mieux. » dit Callie et Arizona gloussa.

« On a pas d'âne au ranch, Callie. » répondit-elle en replaçant sa tête correctement sur ses genoux et ajouta. « Je monterais sur Skivvy avec elle, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« On verra… » répondit Callie, ça ne l'avait pas rassurée du tout…

« Oh et si on lui achetait un ensemble de cow-boy ? Elle sera trooop mignonne avec un énorme chapeau sur la tête. Il faut pas qu'on oublie l'appareil photo… Je suis sûre que la mémoire sera pleine une fois qu'on sera rentré. » Callie rit à l'ardeur de sa femme.

« Bon aller je prends les billets maintenant. » Elle tapota l'épaule de sa femme pour qu'elle se redresse et elle se leva pour chercher son ordinateur. Elle avait supplié Owen de lui donner quelques jours de congé pour Thanksgiving et il ne pu que lui donner 4 jours... Elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de sa femme et acheta alors ses billets pour quatre jours. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et le déposa sur la table basse. « Hmm, je me rappelle la première fois que tu m'as présenté à tes parents. »

« Ouais, c't'ai cool. » Arizona sourit au souvenir.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai le plus aimé ? »

« Hmmm ? » demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« C'était le matin du deuxième jour où on avait passé la nuit au ranch. Je suis descendue prendre le petit-déjeuner… Et je t'ai vu dans ces vêtements, et… » Callie lâcha un long et désespéré soupir quand elle s'imagina la scène… Arizona sourit en attendant la suite. « Je te jure, Arizona… Jamais de ma vie je n'ai voulu autant sauter sur une personne que ce moment ou tu portais ce jean serré et délavé qui te faisait de ces fesses… » Elle leva ses mains devant elle et courba ses doigts comme si elle pressait quelque chose. « Et ces bottes et cette blouse en jean… Et ce chapeau… Whooo… J'ai chaud, rien que d'y penser. » Callie secoua sa main devant elle pour se faire du vent et Arizona haussa les sourcils avec un grand sourire en approchant son visage du sien. « Tu étais vraiment trop sexy… » admit-elle en la regardant dans ses yeux bleus.

« Hmm… Plus sexy que mon uniforme ? » dit Arizona en s'inclinant pour effleurer ses lèvres avec celles pulpeuses de sa femme.

« Oh… Et bien les deux te rendent incroyablement sexy mais c'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour la cow-girl. »

« Tu ne m'avait jamais dit ça… »

« Tu sais… J'étais vraiment gênée. T'es parents me regardaient tout bizarrement. Je devais sûrement avoir de la bave au coin de la bouche. » Arizona gloussa une dernière fois avant de prendre enfin sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres. « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas pu en profiter parce que Barbara voulait qu'on aille faire les courses pendant que tu t'occupais des chevaux. »

« Donc ton fantasme, c'est de coucher avec cette mystérieuse… Cow-girl ? »

« Totalement. » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Eh bien… Dans deux mois quand on y sera, tu rencontreras cette femme à nouveau et tu pourras lui faire absolument tout ce qui te chantera. Son corps t'appartiendra pour toute la nuit et plus, s'il le faut. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu enfilerais à nouveau cette tenue pour moi ? »

« Absolument. » répondit Arizona sensuellement. « J'ferais absolument tout pour te faire plaisir, mon amour. » Arizona descendit son visage vers son cou et l'embrassa un peu partout. Callie saisit la cuisse de sa femme et l'attira pour qu'Arizona se mette complètement sur elle et caressa sa chevelure blonde pour qu'elle poursuive ses baisers dans son cou.

« BEURRRRK ! » s'écria Sofia le plus fort possible et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Arizona sursauta et regarda en direction de la porte fermée de la chambre de sa fille. Elle posa ensuite son front sur l'épaule de sa femme en soupirant.

« Ok, alors là ça devient bizarre. Je te jure que ta fille doit avoir un radar… Ou un truc comme ça, qui lui dit 'Hey, t'es mamans sont entrain de faire des choses pas très saintes. Va les interrompre pour voir'… » dit Callie et Arizona gloussa. Elle donna une dernière bise sur les lèvres à sa femme avant de se mettre assise correctement sur le canapé.

« On va se coucher ? » proposa Arizona et Callie hocha la tête en ramassant les verres qui étaient posés sur la table basse.

Arizona toqua et entra dans la chambre pour dire bonne nuit à Sofia. Elle était assise sur son bureau entrain de dessiner quelque chose.

« Prête à aller au lit, mon bébé ? » Elle s'approcha et s'inclina en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour voir ce que Sofia dessinait de plus près. « Hmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu dessines là ? » Elle vit une maison dessinées de toutes les couleurs avec trois bonhommes à l'extérieur et ils étaient évidemment plus grand que la maison elle-même. Elle sourit.

« C'est moi. » Sofia montra avec son doigt le plus petit des trois et puis les deux plus grands. « Et toi et mamà. »

« On se tient toutes les trois la main ? » Sofia hocha la tête. « C'est joli. »

« Oui. »

« On devrait te changer avant que maman n'arrive et qu'elle nous gronde. » Arizona tourna sa tête pour voir sa fille et lui donna plusieurs bisous sur sa joue. « Allez viens chez maman. » Elle la prit par la taille et la souleva en arrangea sa petite robe violette. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit la portière pour scanner les piles de vêtements pour petits de son regard. « Hmmm… Tu veux le pyjama gris avec les voitures ou bien celui avec les fleurs ? »

"Les voitures." Arizona hocha la tête et avec sa main droite elle prit le pantalon et le haut gris recouverts de petites voitures. Elle déposa sa fille sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle en posant sa main sur son petit genou. « J'aimerais bien qu'on se promène aussi demain, toutes les deux. »

« Maman ne voudras pas que tu rates l'école encore une fois, Sof. Et puis on a notre soirée pizza, tu te souviens ? » Elle lui retira sa petite robe violette et la lança dans le panier de linge sale.

« C'est pas grave. Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je ne courrais pas dans tout les sens cette fois, c'est promis. Et en plus mamà travaille pas demain. On pourra sortir toutes les trois ? Alllllllllleeeeeeeeez ! »

« Sofia… Demain, tu vas à l'école. Fin de la discussion. » Sofia lâcha un long soupir, croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Sofia, il faut que tu te lèves pour que je te retire tes collants et ta culotte… » La petite fille fronça simplement les sourcils et ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour tester les limites… « Sofia. » Dit-elle d'un ton plus ferme pour l'avertir. Sofia se leva finalement et resta debout devant sa mère, les bras toujours croisés. _Si facile ?_ _Non… Quelque chose devait se tramer dans la tête de cette petite…_

Arizona plaça prudemment ses mains sur sa taille et retira lentement ses collants noirs. Elle descendit jusqu'en bas mais Sofia ne leva pas ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse le retirer entièrement.

« Lève les pieds, Sof… » Sofia hésita quelques instants mais les leva quand même en s'appuyant sur les épaules de sa mère. Quand elle les retira, Arizona les lança aussi dans le panier et Sofia s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors de sa chambre. _C'était trop facile…_

« Sofia ! Sofia, reviens ! Je n'ai pas terminé de te changer ! » Arizona couru à son tour hors de la pièce et elle vit Sofia à moitié nue avec seulement sa petite culotte ouvrir la porte d'entrer. « Sofia, non ! »

Callie sortit aussitôt de sa chambre en entendant les cris et regarda sa femme courir vers l'entrée où la porte était déjà grande ouverte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Elle s'enfuit ! » cria Arizona dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » Callie couru aussitôt vers l'entrée et sortit de son appartement. Elle descendit les premières marches des escaliers quand elle entendit sa fille hurler dans l'étage du bas. Elle vit ensuite sa femme apparaître dans la cage d'escalier avec Sofia en slip sur son épaule et qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tout les sens en criant de la lâcher. Callie soupira de soulagement et se tourna pour remonter mais stoppa tout mouvement quand elle vit le vieux couple riche de l'étage d'au-dessus, se tenir en haut de l'escalier. La vieille dame resserra sa fourrure autour d'elle et regarda Callie de haut en bas en essayant de toutes ses forces de masquer son sourire. Callie baissa alors son regard vers son corps et se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur blanc avec une culotte grise sur laquelle il y avait une flèche jaune qui dirigeait sa pointe vers le bas… _Oups…_

Arizona parvenu enfin à monter les escaliers avec Sofia qui n'arrêtait toujours pas ses caprices et criaient de toutes ses forces.

« Callie, tu veux bien- Ohhh ! » s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle arriva sur la même marche où s'était arrêtée sa femme. Elle alterna son regard entre le corps de Callie et le vieux couple devant elles. Elle regarda aussi les petites fesses de sa fille qui étaient dirigées directement vers le vieux couple et posa sa main sur ses fesses pour les cacher en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Callie devint soudainement toute rouge et couru presque jusqu'à l'appartement. Le vieil homme la suivit des yeux et sa femme le remarqua ce qui lui fit gagner un faible coup dans les côtes pour attirer son attention.

« Arnold ! »

« MAMAN, MAMAN ! LACHE-MOI ! JE VEUX PARTIIIIIIR ! » criait Sofia dans le dos de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus de force de se tenir mais elle donnait quand même des coups dans son bas du dos et balançait ses petites jambes dans tout les sens.

« Euhmmm… Passer une bonne une soirée… » Arizona essaya d'ignorer le vieil homme, de près de 70 ans, qui avait littéralement relooké sa femme en petite culotte, mais le regarda quand même de haut en bas, et monta les escaliers avec sa main toujours sur les fesses de son bébé. Elle entra dans son appartement et se tourna pour fermer la porte mais le vieux couple les regardait toujours, bouche bée. Arizona leur accorda un dernier sourire et ferma enfin la porte.

« Bon aller, ça suffit maintenant. Sofia, tu te calmes ! » Callie prit sa fille dans les bras d'Arizona et la ramena dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa à terre et lui tendit son index. « No te muevas ! » dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Quand sa mère parlait en espagnol c'était soit parce qu'elle voulait lui apprendre la langue, ce qui n'était définitivement pas pour cette raison en ce moment, soit qu'elle était super en colère et qu'il valait mieux garder la bouche fermée. Callie prit les pyjamas qui étaient posés sur son lit et les lui enfila. Sofia sanglotait silencieusement et laissa sa mère l'habiller sans broncher. Callie poussa gentiment son petit corps jusqu'au coin du mur. « Tu ne t'assois pas, tu ne dors pas, tu ne parles pas, tu restes là sans broncher jusqu'à ce que je vienne te dire bonne nuit. C'est clair ? » demanda-t-elle fermement en regardant sa fille qui faisait toujours face au mur. « ¿Queda claro? » répéta-t-elle quand elle ne reçut toujours pas de réponse.

« Sí, mami. » répondit-elle avec sa petite voix innocente.

« Bien. » Callie ramassa les jouets qui trainaient par terre et sortit de la chambre. « Oh mon dieu… Pendant ces 4 dernières années, elle était un ange ! Un adorable petit ange et sage comme tout. Et depuis l'année dernière… C'est un vrai petit monstre… Je comprends pas… » dit-elle entrant dans la salle de bain de sa chambre où sa femme, toujours habillée, se prépara pour dormir.

« Hmmm… C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste petite, toute mignonne et innocente mais elle se rebelle… Et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. » Callie gloussa.

« Parle pour toi. Je me suis littéralement retrouvée à moitié nue dans le couloir devant les Walton. _Les Walton,_ Arizona… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ces gens vivent ici alors qu'ils peuvent se payer une… Une… Villa en or ! » dit-elle en retournant dans la chambre.

« Ouais… Ch'est vrai que ch'étais très embarrachant. » dit Arizona en se brossant les dents.

« Embarrassant... ? Emba- » Callie balança ses mains en l'air en ré-entrant dans la salle de bain, outrée par le mot que sa femme avait utilisé. « Ce n'était pas embarrassant, Arizona. C'était humiliant et dégradant ! Est-ce que t'as au moins regardé ce que je porte ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant son bassin pour montrer la gravité de la situation. Arizona la regarda à travers le miroir et se rinça la bouche.

« C'est sexy… » Elle s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers sa femme. Elle s'assit à moitié sur le lavabo pour faire face à sa femme et croisa les bras. « Et si… Je… » Arizona regarda la flèche jaune sur la culotte de sa femme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. » dit-elle sensuellement en regardant maintenant son décolleté. Arizona leva les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait et Callie recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur derrière elle, ce qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Arizona plaça ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa femme et pressa son corps contre le sien.

« J'ai… J'ai mis Sofia au coin. » réussit-elle à peine à dire. Elle put même déjà sentir sa culotte absorbée son humidité entre ses jambes et Arizona s'approcha d'encore plus près pour lui murmurer.

« Commence pas sans moi. » Elle effleura ses lèvres pour lui donner un petit avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait et s'en alla.

Arizona alla vite-fait mettre Sofia au lit et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle sortit ses médicaments de sa cachette et prit les cinq cachets dont elle avait besoin pour le coucher. Elle les avala rapidement avec de l'eau et retourna rapidement dans la chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers sa femme qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle couru les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassant férocement et la saisit par les épaules pour la jeter sur le lit. Elle plaça immédiatement sa cuisse entre ses jambes et attaqua son cou de baisers.

Callie glissa ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos et essaya au maximum de coller son centre contre la cuisse de sa femme. Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et le retira entièrement. Elle soupira quand elle vit la partie supérieure du corps de sa femme au-dessus d'elle et attira à nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser férocement. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'a touche là où elle en avait le plus besoin mais apparemment sa femme ne voulait toujours pas lui donner cette satisfaction alors elle retira une main du dos de sa femme et la faufila entre leur corps.

Arizona sentit la main descendre vers le bas le long du ventre de sa femme et sourit. _Et si on jouait un peu ?_ Elle saisit fermement le poignet et le balança au-dessus de la tête de sa femme.

« Arizona… J'ai besoin de… » Callie inclina sa tête vers la gauche en serrant fort ses paupières pour essayer d'oublier ce besoin qui devait être assouvi. Elle remit ensuite ses mains sur les hanches d'Arizona qui portait toujours son jean pendant que sa blonde continuait de l'embrasser partout dans son cou. Elle défit la ceinture et le bouton du jean mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y plonger sa main Arizona la saisit encore par les poignets mais cette fois elle les guida jusqu'en haut de sa tête et entrelaça ses doigts.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, s'il te plaît… » demanda Arizona en regardant dans ses yeux chocolats qui n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres des siens. Elle l'a supplia presque et Callie ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Arizona avait besoin de voir sa femme se languir de son touché et de vénérer son corps encore et encore. Dans six mois elle se sera peut-être plus là et ça la tua presque d'y penser en ce moment si intime. Elle voulait vieillir avec cette femme qui était en-dessous d'elle. Elle voulait vieillir avec cette femme qui criait son nom pendant qu'elle lui faisait l'amour le plus passionnément possible. Elle voulait tout avec cette femme, mais le destin avait peut-être décidé autrement…

* * *

**Voilà… Arizona n'est pas prête de dire à Callie qu'elle est mourante d'ici peu… Qu'est-ce que vous penser de cette suite :) ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enfin la suite :p Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas vraiment eut de temps libre pour pouvoir écrire mais enfin le chapitre est terminé.**

**Concernant Sofia, j'ai voulu la rendre plus énergique et… Vivante qu'elle ne l'est dans la série où on ne la voit presque jamais et n'interagit un minimum ni Callie ni Arizona, ce que je trouve quand même dommage… **

**Pour le passé de nos héroïnes dans cette histoire, elle est différente d'où les flashbacks qu'il y aura au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progresse.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

~ Flashback ~

_12 ans plus tôt_

« Dr Hank ! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçu le chef de chirurgie orthopédique dans le hall. Elle se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta en se tournant vers elle. Il afficha un sourire et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse en attendant que Callie approche.

« Dr Torres ! Quel plaisir. » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave. Il avait dans les 35-40 ans, les cheveux poivre-sel et il n'était pas du tout mal à regarder, au contraire. Callie sentait qu'elle plaisait à l'homme car il flirtait toujours innocemment avec elle alors qu'avec les autres internes, il était désagréable. Elle n'essayait jamais d'en prendre l'avantage dans son travail mais c'était l'unique médecin dans l'hôpital tout entier qui ne paraissait pas détaché lorsqu'elle parlait…

« Umm… Je sais que je ne devrais pas vraiment vous parler de ça parce que ce n'est pas votre patient mais je pense qu'on peut sauver la jambe d'une des patientes du Dr Thomas. Et je pensais que vous aimeriez jeter un œil sur les radios et um… »

« C'est le Dr Thomas qui vous a demandé de venir me voir ? » demanda-t-il et Callie se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. La réponse était évidente et le Dr Hank ne voulait que la taquiner. « Hmm… » Il feignit de réfléchir et en profita pour baisser son regard vers la poitrine de Callie qui elle, le remarqua aussitôt mais ne dit rien… _Elle voulait vraiment que le Dr Hank sauve la jambe de cette patiente…_ « D'accord, j'y jetterais un œil… Mais vous me devrez un café. » Il lui lança un sourire séducteur en plus d'un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Callie soupira en baissant son regard vers le sol… Elle avait profité du fait que le boss de son boss la plaisait et s'en voulu énormément.

« Ne me dit pas que tu viens de demander au Dr Sexy de voir la patiente du Dr Thomas alors qu'il te l'a clairement interdit ? » Callie se tourna vers son amie qui était dans la même promo qu'elle.

« Dr- Dr Sexy ? » demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

« Oh Cal ! T'es une vraie petite trainée en réalité ! »

« Je suis pas une trainée ! J'ai juste demandé un avis professionnel ! » réplica Callie.

« Un avis professionnel, mes fesses… Alors comment c'était ? »

« Comment c'était quoi ? »

« Le sexe avec le Dr Sexy ! Il doit avoir une de ces sacrées paire de c- »

« Charlotte ! » l'interrompit-elle, outrée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les écoutait et s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer. « Je ne couche pas avec le Dr Sex- Le Dr Hank ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Charlotte balança sa main en l'air pour dire qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Oh mais Callie, tu devrais en profiter… Tu me dis toujours que tu préfères les hommes mûrs de toute façon. » Elle leva sa main en pointant la direction que le Dr Hank venait de prendre quelques minutes auparavant.

« Il est canon mais ça s'arrête là, Charlotte… C'est le patron… »

« Et alors ? Est-ce que t'as vu son corps, Cal ? L'autre fois je l'ai aperçu se changer dans la salle des titulaires… Oh mon dieu… Tu devrais le voir quand il fait du sport… Imagine ses gros bras qui te portent et te jettent violement sur le lit et… » Charlotte soupira. « Putain de merde Callie… S'il flashait sur moi, crois-moi je ne perdrais pas une seconde avant de coucher avec lui. » Callie pouffa de rire mais son bipeur sonna avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un commentaire sur la façon assez déplacer de son amie qui s'imagine coucher avec leur boss.

« C'est qui la trainée maintenant ? » lui lança-t-elle et Charlotte lui tira la langue avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Callie se rendit ensuite aux urgences et enfila une blouse. Elle attendit l'ambulance à l'extérieur à côté d'un autre interne et derrière son résident. « Salut… » dit-elle en s'adressant à l'interne. La blonde ne répondit pas et continua de regarder leur résident qui était devant eux et attendait patiemment l'ambulance. « Oook… Umm… Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » La blonde secoua vigoureusement la tête et continua de fixer dans le vide… Callie décida de ne pas le prendre personnellement car c'était vrai que cette fille était parfois dérangée…

L'ambulance fit enfin son apparition au coin de la rue et les trois médecins s'approchèrent pour prendre immédiatement le relais.

« Arizona Robbins, femme de 26 ans. A fait une chute de 4 mètre. Hémorragie au niveau du fémur et une épaule déboîtée. Et elle a une plaie béante à l'abdomen. » informa l'ambulancier au résident et aux deux internes.

« Un bout de bois ? » demanda le résident et l'ambulancier hocha la tête. « Melle Robbins, je suis le Dr Baker. Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous en faite pas. » Ils poussèrent tous ensemble le brancard vers une salle de trauma libre et chacun s'occupèrent de soigner Arizona.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette jeune femme était magnifique malgré qu'elle fût blessée. Elle portait une brassière qui laissait son ventre musclé à l'air libre ainsi que ses bras toniques et un capri sport qui soulignait ses jambes longues et fines. Elle lui semblait même familière mais cela arrivait souvent alors qu'elle ne les connaissait même pas finalement et se concentra sur ce que disait son résident.

« Melle Robbins, on va vous programmer une radio pour votre fémur et une IRM pour votre abdomen pour voir à quel point vos organes ont été endommagés à cause de ce bout de bois mais quoi qu'il en soit il faudra une chirurgie pour votre fémur. » expliqua le Dr Baker à la patiente. Arizona grimaça… Elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave.

« Et, um… Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? »

« Ca dépendra de vos lésions mais pour vous préparer… Je dirai mois maximum. » dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Ohh… Merde… » murmura-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

« Vous avez de la famille à qui on peut appeler ? »

Arizona réfléchit un instant mais secoua finalement la tête.

« Non… » dit-elle en baissant la tête. Le bipeur de Baker retentit et il grimaça en regardant sur son bipeur.

« Ok… Um… Torres occupe toi de Melle Robbins, réserve un bloc et bip le Dr Hank. Je reviendrais plus tard. J'espère que tu sais faire des sutures. Shales, viens avec moi. » L'autre interne suivit le résident de près et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de trauma, laissant Callie, Arizona et une infirmière qui s'occupait encore de doser sa perfusion.

Callie se munit des instruments pour suturer la plaie d'Arizona et s'installa sur une petite chaise roulante. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et enleva le bandage qui recouvrait sa plaie. Elle vit qu'Arizona grimaçait de douleur lorsqu'elle posa sa main juste à côté de la plaie pour l'examiner.

« C'est une méchante plaie que vous avez là. » dit Callie. Elle regarda de plus près et commença à lever l'aiguille mais elle sentit que la patiente n'arrêtait pas de la fixer et ça l'a mis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de lever les yeux vers elle et Arizona ne dévia même pas son regard. « Um… »

« Je te connais. » dit enfin Arizona. Callie regarda l'infirmière qui avait les sourcils haussés avec un petit sourire malicieux avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Elle regarda à nouveau Arizona et fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Si… C'est Callie, n'est-ce pas ? » Callie continua de fixer son regard dans ses yeux bleus azur magnifique et enfin elle se rappela… _Comment avait-elle oublié ?_

« Oh ! Arizona ! Le mariage de Nick et de Gloria ! Oui ça y est ! » Arizona lui lança un sourire en hochant la tête pour confirmer.

« Whoaw… Callie, tes devenue… » Arizona regarda Callie de haut en bas en prenant conscience de ses magnifiques formes avant de continuer. « … Une vraie femme… »

Callie pouffa de rire. « Umm, merci… Et toi tu n'as pas changé. »

« J'espère que c'est une bonne chose ? » taquina Arizona.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, Arizona ! Je veux dire… Non Arizona tu étais très jolie avant et maintenant tu es aussi très… Umm, ok je vais me taire maintenant… » Arizona rit sottement en voyant Callie devenir de plus en plus rouge. Elle se frotta l'œil et commença ses sutures. Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'Arizona ne perde Callie du regard, qui elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait rester là à la contempler dans le silence pendant encore des heures mais sa douleur l'empêchait de profiter de sa vue alors elle décida de rompre le silence.

« Je te revoie encore dans cette robe mauve. »

« Oh non… Quand je revoie les photos, je me trouve horrible ! J'arrive pas à croire que Gloria a laissé ses demoiselles d'honneurs porter ça… »

« Arrête, Callie. Moi je t'ai trouvée adorable. » avoua Arizona et Callie rit sottement en secouant la tête, un peu embarrassée. « Alors, t'es médecin ici ? »

« Ouais, 1e année d'internat. »

« Ehh bien ! Je suis impressionnée ! » Callie rougit et sourit nerveusement. Elle prit encore cinq minutes pour terminer mais elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle manqua la façon dont Arizona l'a regardait…

« Voilà, c'est terminé. » annonça Callie en coupant le fil.

« Merci… Dr Torres. » dit Arizona avec une voix quelque peu séductrice. Callie adorait comment son nom sortait de la bouche de la blonde… Elle se tourna pour déposer ses instruments et profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme une petite collégienne lorsque sa patiente essayait de… flirter avec elle ?

Elle se remit sur la gauche du lit d'Arizona et pansa la plaie qu'elle venait de suturer. Elle glissa ses mains sur les bords du pansement et sentit les muscles d'Arizona se contracter à son toucher. Elle passa encore sa main sur les bords une fois de plus que nécessaire pour profiter du sentiment que ses mains touchaient, certes indirectement à cause de ses gants et du pansement, sa peau visiblement douce et toute lisse.

Callie se concentra ensuite sur l'épaule d'Arizona en se rappelant qu'il était déboîté. Si elle ne s'était pas rappelé, elle ne l'aurait jamais devinait car Arizona ne semblait montrer aucun signe de douleur sur son visage. Elle tâta la zone et se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait remit une épaule en place. Elle indiqua à Arizona qu'elle devait se mettre assise pour la suite.

« Ok Arizona. Je vais remettre ton épaule en place. Ca va faire mal mais ça va vite passer je te le promets. A 3 ? » Arizona avala sa salive et hocha la tête pour autoriser Callie à faire le décompte.

« Ok. 1… » Un petit crack retentit dans la pièce ce qui indiquait que son épaule était maintenant à sa place.

« AHHHH ! PUTAIN DE- » s'exclama Arizona de douleur et en s'agrippant au bras de Callie par réflexe. « Merde Callie ! T'as dit à 3 ! »

« Ca fait moins mal quand on le voit pas venir. » Elle lui lança un faible sourire et alla chercher une atèle. Elle entoura son bras avec l'atèle et contourna le brancard pour le serrer dans son cou. Elle plaça délicatement sa chevelure blonde de côté et scratcha les deux extrémités de l'atèle. Elle laissa ses yeux dévorer du regard son cou puis descendit jusqu'au bas du dos d'Arizona et eut un haut le corps… Le corps de Callie réagissait à Arizona rien qu'en ayant le ventre et le dos exposée… _Alors si elle était nue… _Callie s'éclaircit la gorge en essayant de se défaire de ces pensées très, très mal placées et se remit face à Arizona.

« Voilà. On va um… Te préparer pour la radio. L'hôpital a acheté une nouvelle machine et tu seras la première à l'utiliser, c'est cool, non ? » dit-elle avec enthousiasme et Arizona lui sourit.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Callie aida Arizona à se coucher sur la surface lisse à l'aide d'une infirmière qui quitta la pièce aussitôt. Callie regarda à travers la vitre, elle vit que le Dr Hank qui ne la quittait pas des yeux derrière son ordinateur et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise, surtout en présence d'Arizona.

Elle se doutait déjà qu'elle était attirée par les hommes et les femmes physiquement mais étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec une femme, les doutes persistaient encore. Elle n'attendait que la femme idéale qu'elle appréciait assez pour l'emmener dans ces zones sinueuses...

« Il n'est pas tout jeune pour être ton petit-ami. » Callie tourna son regard, prise au dépourvu de la remarque d'Arizona.

« Hmm ? Qui ? »

« Il est… Sexy et c'est le chef d'ortho mais tu dois avoir quoi ? 24 ou 25 ans et lui, je dirais… 39 ? » Callie fronça les sourcils. Arizona venait tout juste d'admettre qu'elle était jalouse ? Ou bien elle l'a jugeait…

« J'ai sauté la classe de 6e donc j'ai 23 ans mais merci de m'avoir rendu plus vieille, je me sens beaucoup mieux… » dit-elle ironiquement. Elle vit Arizona se mordre la lèvre, visiblement, elle regrettait amèrement sa remarque.

Elle appuya sur son épaule pour qu'Arizona se couche et appuya ensuite sur le bouton de la nouvelle machine qui glissa Arizona à l'intérieur.

#

Heureusement l'IRM n'avaient rien révéler de grave concernant son abdomen mais au niveau du fémur, une opération était nécessaire pour le réparer…

Callie s'approcha de la table d'opération et se plaça sur sa gauche en attendant le Dr Hank qui se préparait. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Arizona, allongée et éveillée sur la table, qui l'a fixait depuis son arrivée.

« Je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure. » dit-elle finalement. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis qu'Arizona avait fait ce commentaire, à part quelques indications sur le déroulement de l'opération.

« C'était déplacé. » dit Callie toujours vexée en ignorant complètement le personnel qui se trouvait au bloc. Elle réagissait de manière excessive et elle le savait mais Arizona n'avait aucun droit de lui faire ce genre commentaire. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas… Mais maintenant qu'Arizona était sur la table d'opération, Callie mit ses sentiments de côté et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, sentant le besoin de la réconforter... « Ca va aller, Arizona. Je serais là. » Elle fit un signe à l'anesthésiste qu'il pouvait à présent l'endormir et Callie ne la lâcha pas du regard.

Pendant toute l'opération, Callie était concentrée sur ce que le Dr Hank faisait et ne pouvait que tenir les écarteurs. Cependant ses pensées dérivaient sur la femme allongée sur la table. Elles s'étaient vues pour la première fois il y a six ans au mariage de leurs amis. Elle faisait partie des demoiselles d'honneur avec sa sœur Aria et une autre de leur amie. Gloria était une amie à Aria et c'était naturel pour elle que Callie fasse partie du cortage. Elle avait appris plus tard qu'Arizona était présente au mariage car elle était amie avec le marié, Nick et qu'elle était venue avec une amie, si elle se rappelait bien, elle s'appelait Teddy et son frère, dont elle avait oublié le nom.

Ce qui la rendit le plus triste c'est qu'après le mariage, Arizona avait comme… Disparue de la circulation… En une soirée Callie réussi à avoir le béguin pour une inconnue et il fallu du temps quand même pour que cette magnifique blonde lui sorte de l'esprit. Et subitement après six ans, elle refaisait surface et se permettait de la juger. Même si Callie n'avait aucune intention de sortir avec le Dr Stefen Hank, Arizona avait quand même fait la remarque...

#

Callie prit finalement le temps de faire une pause. L'intervention s'était très bien déroulée et le soleil ne devait pas tarder à se lever maintenant. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, Callie se trouva à l'étage d'ortho, devant la porte de la chambre d'Arizona. Elle prit une inspiration et entra sans frapper. Elle était médecin ici, elle vérifiait les post-op, _pas besoin de frapper !_ Elle eut quand même le sentiment de pénétrer dans l'intimité d'Arizona et ça la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle entra cependant sur la pointe des pieds en pensant qu'Arizona dormait toujours. L'intervention avait peut-être été terminé depuis cinq heures, les patients mettaient parfois du temps à se remettre de l'anesthésie.

Elle prit place sur un des fauteuils et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait récupéré au bureau des infirmières pour le consulter.

« Salut… » Sa voix était grave et enroué mais Callie put quand même l'entendre.

« Ohh ! Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. La pièce était calme et paisible et elle voulait qu'elle le reste.

« Je dormais pas. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Callie en se levant et en fermant le dossier pour vérifier la plaie d'Arizona de plus près. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient la pièce et Callie se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'elles éclairent un minimum la cuisse d'Arizona qui était recouverte d'un bandage. Elle prit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma en la plaçant dans sa bouche pour avoir plus de lumière sans pour autant gêner Arizona.

Les sutures tenaient, tout était parfait. Elle eut le besoin de vérifier une seconde fois, seulement pour être sûre, avant de remettre le bandage à sa place. Elle éteignit sa lampe de poche et regarda le visage d'Arizona. Il lui paraissait jaune et on ne distinguait pas vraiment si ses yeux étaient bleus ou verts mais ils étaient tout aussi magnifiques. Callie ne se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait en direction d'Arizona, la blonde avait déjà ses yeux fixés sur elle.

« Est-ce que tu peux… Prendre ma main ? » demanda innocemment Arizona en retournant sa main du côté de la paume. Callie regarda sa main et hésita.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle ta famille ? »

« Je suis sûre. » Arizona hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'était et essaya de tendre sa main. Callie la saisit aussitôt pour éviter tout effort inutile et la recouvrit de ses deux mains. Elle prit même place sur le lit et regarda Arizona fermer lentement ses paupières. _Dans quoi je suis entrain de me fourrée ? Qu'est-ce que je fais… Qu'est-ce que je fais… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

~ Fin Flashback ~

* * *

Callie était installée dans son énorme lit avec sa femme qui était déjà endormie dans son côté. Elle fermait les yeux et attendait que sa fatigue qui avait pesé pendant deux jours prenne le dessus mais il n'arrivait toujours pas… Elle était en faite en pleine forme et malgré toutes ses tentatives de trouver une position quelque peu confortable, elles échouèrent lamentablement. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière son dos ce qui indiquait qu'Arizona avait changé de position, sans doute à cause de tout son remue-ménage. Elle se mit alors face à Arizona. On pouvait presque voir un de ses tétons à cause de son petit débardeur qui avait lui aussi dû changer de place quand elle avait bougé. Callie étudia le visage paisible de sa femme endormie et hésita un instant. Elle devrait la laisser dormir car Arizona travaillait le lendemain… Elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle faisait mais c'était dans un 'bureau relié aux affaires de l'armée' cita-t-elle les paroles exactes de sa femme quelques mois auparavant.

Elle soupira en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi et toujours, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle connaissait une solution radicale et elle l'avait déjà fait autrefois avec Arizona mais… Non il n'y avait pas de 'mais' en réalité… Callie se sourit à elle-même et posa sa main sur la hanche d'Arizona sous la couverture. Elle passa lentement sa main sous son débardeur et caressa son ventre. Elle s'approcha plus du corps de sa femme et lui donna un bisou sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Arizona. » Sa femme commençait légèrement à se raidir mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas pour la réveiller. « Arizona… » tenta-t-elle un peu plus fort en la balançant.

« Hmm… »

« Arizona, t'es réveillée ? »

« Hmmoui, qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » demanda Arizona en gardant les paupières fermées. Callie glissa sa main vers son dos, toujours sous son débardeur et se redressa pour donner un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui en donna un autre et laissa finalement sa main sur son sein. Arizona fonça les sourcils en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. « Tu veux le faire… Maintenant ? » Callie hocha vigoureusement la tête en la remerciant dieu qu'Arizona ait tout de suite compris son message.

Arizona tourna sa tête en direction du mur et bailla avant de donner un bisou sur sa joue. Sa main parcourrait déjà le corps de sa femme et s'arrêta à la taille de son shorty. « Tu es vraiment la seule femme du monde que je connaisse à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour demander du sexe… »

« Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que je sois la seule que tu connaisses ! » répliqua Callie en lui lançant un regard. Arizona sourit faiblement et se mit à califourchon sur sa femme en plongeant sa main dans son shorty. Elle commença à la masser lentement puis su que Callie n'était pas d'humeur pour la taquinerie et ne perdit pas de temps pour la pénétrer avec ses doigts.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide mais Arizona décida de retirer son shorty entièrement. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle y restait… Ses doigts retournèrent à leur occupation tandis que sa langue traçait des cercles autour de son téton gauche. Callie avait une ferme emprise sur le corps de sa femme au-dessus d'elle et entrelaçait ses doigts avec ses cheveux blonds.

Arizona donna ensuite des baisers de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche tout en continuant ses ministrations en-dessous de la ceinture. Elle força le passage de sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Callie qui elle ne sentait que les doigts de sa femme en son fort intérieur. Elle sentit tout son corps enfin se crisper de la tête au pied et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle laissa son orgasme frapper. Arizona retira ses doigts une fois qu'elle sentit Callie se détendre et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis commença à frotter son centre contre celui de sa femme. Leur sexe se frottait l'un contre l'autre et jamais Callie n'avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense quand sa femme le lui procurait.

Callie laissa ses vagues de plaisirs se répétées en tenant fermement Arizona par la nuque. Soudainement, elle ne se sentit pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Une migraine ou… Une nausée, peu lui importait, qui la frappait de plein fouet.

« Attend, Arizona… » Sa femme ne l'avait malheureusement pas entendu et elle continuait de se frotter à elle. « Arizona… Je me sens pas très bien… »

« Quoi, comment ça ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça. » demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

« Non, c'est pas ça… »

« T'es sûre ? »

Callie sentit ses migraines devenir de plus en plus forte et sentit quelque chose remonter le long de son œsophage… _Oh oh… _Elle poussa Arizona sur le côté et bondit du lit pour se précipiter vers les toilettes.

« Callie ? Bébé, tu vas bien ? » Elle sentit Arizona poser une main sur son dos pendant qu'elle se vida dans la cuvette.

Une fois que Callie se redressa enfin, elle vit Arizona lui tendre du papier toilettes avec un verre d'eau. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« J'en sais rien Arizona. J'ai… J'ai mal à la tête. » Elle s'agrippa au bras de sa femme pour tenir l'équilibre et Arizona l'a saisit fermement aussitôt et la dirigea vers le lit.

« J'appelle l'hôpital. »

« Arizona, c'est juste des nausées… Ca va passer. » Sa femme hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle en glissant sa main de haut en bas dans son dos et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose que- »

« Non, Arizona, tu étais parfaite. C'est sûrement à cause de ce que j'ai mangé ce midi à la cafétéria… C'est tout. » Sa femme hocha tout de même la tête même si elle était le moins du monde convaincu. Elle fit allonger Callie sur le lit et retourna dans son côté. Elle tira la couverture vers elles et prit Callie dans ses bras en entrelaçant leurs jambes sous la couette. Elle donna deux ou trois baisers sur le haut de son front et caressa ses doux cheveux noirs de jais pour l'aider à s'endormir. Après quelques minutes, ses oreilles furent accueillit par de doux ronflement provenant de sa femme dans ses bras ce qui indiquait qu'elle s'était endormie et s'autorisa seulement maintenant à dormir à son tour…

* * *

« Mami ?... » Sofia attendait impatiemment sa mère qui était coincé dans les toilettes pendant déjà 15 min et si elle ne sortait pas rapidement, elles finiraient par être en retard. « Mami, on va être en retard… » répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle collait ses lèvres sur la porte. « Maaaaaaaaammmiiiiii… »

« J'arrive, Sofia chérie. Va enfiler tes chaussures. » dit Callie en prenant un bout de papier toilette. Décidément… La nourriture de la cafétéria était si mauvaise que ça ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et arrangea ses cheveux devant le miroir. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendis aussitôt à l'entrée de leur appartement.

« Mami, tu es malade ? Quand je vomis je ne vais pas à l'école, pourquoi toi tu vas au travail alors que tu as vomi ? » demanda Sofia en mettant son pied dans sa chaussure.

« Mami n'est pas malade mon cœur, c'est juste que j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas bon… Tu as pris ton déjeuner qui était sur la table de la cuisine ? Et ton sac à dos ? Tu es sûre que tu as bien mis tes affaires à l'intérieur cette fois ? Laisse-moi-y jeté un coup d'œil, Sofia chérie. » Callie se mit à genoux et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le petit sac à dos jaune de sa fille. Tout semblait être en ordre alors en enfila ses hauts talons et elles quittèrent l'appartement, main dans la main.

* * *

Arizona essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa femme… Et son problème au cœur qu'elle ignorait. C'était lassant et frustrant d'y penser tout le temps… Evidemment la solution était de tout lui dire mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Callie lui semblait vraiment mal en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas eut une seule bonne journée de toute la semaine. Ses patients qui mourraient, ses recherches qui tombaient à l'eau… Elle passait une très mauvaise passe et Arizona ne pouvait lui rajouter ça encore par-dessus ses épaules. Elle voulait jouer la femme modèle qui supporte son épouse, _dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments_. C'était la base du mariage après tout, et ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment de dire que sa femme allait mourir…

D'autant plus qu'il y a deux jours, Callie avait carrément vomit pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour… OK… Elle ne devrait peut-être pas se mettre cette image là dans sa tête en ce moment mais c'était quand même super louche…

Elle se redressa du banc où elle était assise et regarda sa fille courir à toute jambe vers les buts avec le ballon dans les pieds. Arizona s'apprêtait à crier le nom de Sofia pour l'encourager mais malheureusement un joueur de l'équipe adverse réussit à lui piquer le ballon. Elle laissa tomber ses épaules en soupirant et continua de regarder le match.

Sofia regarda en sa direction et immédiatement Arizona leva les pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire mais elle baissa du regard et couru lentement en direction de son camp où les adversaires s'apprêtaient déjà à marquer un but, visiblement déçue qu'elle n'aie même pas réussit à atteindre la zone du gardien.

Arizona voulait que Sofia fasse du sport et qu'elle aie l'esprit d'équipe et de compétition, tout comme elle et Sofia avait choisi le football. Il s'est avéré qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une petite fille de cinq ans et Arizona ne pouvait être plus fière. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas leur jour car son équipe était définitivement entrain de perdre ce match…

Arizona sentit ensuite une main se déposée sur son épaule et elle se retourna aussitôt. Callie lui lança un faible sourire, s'installa à côté de sa femme et plaça un sachet recyclable contenant le goûter de Sofia entre elles.

« Hey. Je croyais que tu devais opérer un patient à cette heure ? » demanda Arizona en se concentrant à nouveau sur le match.

Callie prit une profonde inspiration et sentit ses larmes monter jusqu'aux yeux. Elle savait qui si elle répondait, sa voix tremblerait alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

Arizona attendit sa réponse mais elle ne reçut toujours rien alors un jeta un œil vers sa femme mais elle avait la paume de ses deux mains qui couvrait son visage. Aussitôt, Arizona déplaça le sachet qui était entre elles et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

« Calliope ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en glissant sa main de haut en bas pour la réconforter. Elle sentit sa femme trembler pendant qu'elle pleurait des sanglots en silence. « Callie… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Arizona se sentit tellement impuissante… C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter en l'a tenant dans l'ignorance et voilà que ça se produisait en ce moment… _Peut-être qu'elle était au courant ? _Aussitôt la panique l'envahit et elle serra plus fort sa femme contre elle et mit son angoisse de côté en attendant qu'elle parle la première…

« Je suis désolée… J'ai essayé de me retenir mais quand je t'ai vu… » dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Voilà ça y est, elle était au courant… Arizona ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi mais- « Il lui restait encore du temps à vivre et je le lui ai enlevé… Et sa femme… La femme de mon patient… Arizona… Elle était là et quand je lui ai dit qu'il… Quand je lui ai dit qu'il était mort… Elle… Elle s'est effondré en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Arizona… C'était horrible… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû travailler plus dur, j'aurais pu… »

Arizona soupira intérieurement et la resserra contre elle. Elle caressa ses doux cheveux noirs et elles oublièrent totalement où elles se trouvaient. « Shhh… » Elle la réconforta avec des mots doux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa femme se calmer un peu. « C'était Mike Barnes, le patient de ton essai ? » Sa femme hocha lentement la tête. « Oh mon cœur… Je suis désolée… T'aurais rien pu faire de plus de ce que tu ne faisais déjà… Ils connaissaient les risques quand il s'est inscris sur cet essai. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« J'arrête pas de me demander si… Si j'avais fait ça autrement… Mike serait peut-être encore- » Arizona la coupa en se redressant pour regarder sa femme dans ses yeux qui était enflés et tous rouges… _Mais toujours magnifiques,_ pensa-t-elle…

« Tu as tout fait, Callie. Et je le sais parce que tu me dis toujours ce que tu as fait de ta journée… Crois-moi ça ne sert à rien de te torturer autant. » Callie hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, même si elle n'était pas totalement convaincue.

« Je croyais que ça t'ennuyait que je te raconte mes journées. »

« Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que ça m'ennuyait. Je suis peut-être pas aussi… Excité et enthousiaste que toi quand tu en parles mais je t'écoute ! J'aime savoir tout ce que tu as fait pendant ta journée… » Elle lui donna un sourire rassurant et Callie lui sourit en retour. Arizona lui donna un baiser sur le front et guida sa tête pour qu'elle la pose sur son épaule, son bras autour de sa nuque. A peine quelques secondes passèrent et l'arbitre, ou plutôt le coach de l'équipe de sa fille annonça la fin du match avec deux grands coups de sifflet.

« Ohh… On a perdu… » constata finalement Callie en regardant le panneau des scores.

Elles se levèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leur fille. Sofia marchait lentement, la tête baissée et les épaules relâchées. Elle devait être vraiment déçu que son équipe avait perdu alors Callie tendit ses bras en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle posa la paume de ses mains sur les deux côtés du visage de sa fille et massa ses petites joues potelées.

« Oh mon bébé, je suis désolée. Tu as tout de même bien joué… N'est-ce pas ? » Callie leva sa tête pour voir Arizona hocher la tête.

« Bien sûre, mon cœur. Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu. » ajouta Arizona en se mettant à son tour au même niveau que sa fille qui avait toujours la tête baissé et qui n'osait pas regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Finalement, elle hocha faiblement la tête et enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de Callie.

« Je t'ai vu pleuré tout à l'heure pendant le match, maman. Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? » demanda Sofia une fois qu'elles se redressèrent. Callie regarda Arizona, incertaine de comment répondre à sa question mais heureusement sa blonde répondit à sa place.

« Maman a eu une mauvaise journée, chérie. »

* * *

Cette journée était dure pour ses deux femmes préférées… Après avoir quitté le terrain de foot, Arizona leur proposa d'aller au cinéma mais elles répondirent simultanément 'non, il n'y a pas de très bon film en ce moment'… Puis Arizona pensa à aller acheter de la glace mais elles haussèrent toutes les deux les épaules sans grande conviction… Alors elle leur demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes les trois libres pour ce soir, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent d'ailleurs, et voilà qu'Arizona se retrouvait en sandwiche entre sa femme et sa fille et qui se tenaient à elle comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le gros câlin se termina finalement par une petite soirée pyjama avec leur film préféré qui passait sur la télé de leur chambre. Et maintenant qu'il était tard, Arizona essaya de se lever pour ramener Sofia dans sa chambre.

Quand elle retourna dans la sienne, une fois sûre que Sofia ne se réveillera pas, elle vit les beaux yeux chocolat de sa femme grands ouvert qui la regardaient grimper dans le lit.

« Désolé, si je t'ai réveillé. » dit-elle en se mettant sous la couette. Callie secoua la tête en souriant légèrement et s'approcha aussitôt de sa femme pour qu'elles aient leurs têtes posées sur un seul coussin. Elles entrelacèrent leurs jambes et leurs corps étaient comme collés, de leurs poitrines jusqu'à leur pieds. Même si la pièce était sombre, Arizona pouvait voir que Callie avait toujours les yeux ouverts et qui la fixait droit dans ses yeux alors elle la fixa en retour pendant un instant. Sauf que l'instant dura plus longtemps même si elle ne se rendit pas compte. Finalement, elle leva sa main vers la joue de Callie pour la caresser lentement puis elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle reposa sa tête sur le coussin et attendit que Callie ferme les yeux mais ils étaient toujours rivés sur elle. Arizona sut que quelque chose se tramait dans sa tête alors elle la fixa en retour en attendant que Callie veuille bien lui dire à quoi elle pensait.

« Sofia et moi avons une salle journée et tu as tout fait pour la rendre meilleure… Et tu as réussis… Tu continues de m'impressionnée après toutes ces années… J'ai perdu mon patient que je suivais depuis des années et quand je me trouve là dans tes bras… C'est comme si le monde entier ne comptait plus… Je me sens… » Elle rit. « Tellement bien… En sécurité… Si je pouvais, j'arrêterais le temps pour rester ici dans ce lit avec toi et notre fille qui reste petite et qui ne grandit plus, dans la pièce au fond du couloir. » dit-elle en faisant sourire Arizona. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » dit-elle plus sérieusement après un court instant et Arizona replaça sa tête sur le coussin et la déposa plus près du visage de Callie, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage. « Tu te souviens il y a six semaines… On a essayé- »

« La procréation médicalement assisté, oui je m'en souviens. » coupa Arizona en devenant un petit peu impatiente, voulant rapidement savoir où sa femme voulait en venir.

Environ trois semaines avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle avait une cardiomyopathie, c'est-à-dire il y a maintenant six semaines, elles avaient décidé d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Callie voulait désespérément voir Arizona enceinte de leur second enfant car elle voulait que le bébé ai les mêmes traits et les mêmes gênes qu'Arizona mais elle avait refusé en disant que ça ne changerait rien, que ce serait tout de même leur enfant… Elles s'étaient disputées… Vraiment, disputées mais heureusement elles avaient opté finalement pour la procréation médicalement assisté en prenant les ovaires d'Arizona ainsi que le même donneur de sperme qu'elles avaient utilisé pour Sofia, et puis implanter l'embryon dans l'utérus de Callie, ainsi toutes trois avaient un lien biologique avec l'enfant. Malheureusement après le troisième essai, le test s'est avéré encore négatif.

Arizona décida que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle subirait ça, car le prélèvement chez la femme n'était évidemment en rien comparé à celui d'un homme qui devait simplement et vulgairement éjaculer dans un pot… Callie réussit cependant à la convaincre que la quatrième fois serait la dernière et toujours, le test était encore négatif…

« C'était un faux négatif. » dit finalement Callie. Arizona écarquilla les yeux en se redressant pour se tenir sur son coude.

« Un- Un faux ?… Co-Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

« Quand j'ai vomit pendant que… C'était… C'était pas à cause de la nourriture de la cafétéria et puis le matin même quand tu es partie, ça a recommencé et mes seins ont commencé à me faire mal… Je n'y ai même pas pensé mais quand ce matin j'ai faillit vomir au bloc… J'ai fait un test… » Cette fois Arizona se mit assise sur le lit en regardant dans le vide et en plaçant la paume de sa main devant sa bouche.

_Oh mon, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… C'était pas possible… Callie ne pouvait pas… _

Il y avait de très forte chance qu'Arizona meurt et voilà que sa femme se trouvait là, enceinte de son bébé… _SIX SEMAINES APRES QU'ELLES AIENT FAIT LEUR DERNIER ESSAI !_

Voilà bien une chose qui allait rendre les choses bien plus compliquées et dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

« Arizona ? » Callie la secouait légèrement par l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Quand Arizona se tourna enfin vers elle, elle la regarda intensément avec ses grands yeux chocolat si expressifs… Elle attendait une réponse ou réaction, ou un son qui proviendrait de sa bouche mais rien ne sortit… « Dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« T'es… enceinte… ? » Callie ne put distinguer si c'était une question ou une affirmation car de la voix de sa femme elle savait qu'elle était purement choquée.

« … Oui. » répondit-elle éventuellement. « J'ai programmé une écho demain pour être sûre mais je doute que ce soit une coïncidence que j'ai des nausées continuellement, sans compter les vomissements et ma poitrine qui… » Elle tapota lentement sa main contre sa poitrine pour montrer qu'elle avait mal mais elle vit qu'Arizona regardait toujours dans le vide et arrêta de parler. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de sa femme mais le bébé était quand même voulut à la base… Alors… « Tu ne voulais pas que… » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car rien qu'en pensant qu'Arizona avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant, lui faisait tellement mal au cœur…

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Arizona avait dans la tête et ça la frustra énormément. Et elle se sentit blessée qu'elle n'obtenu toujours pas de réponse de sa blonde, alors elle poussa un long soupir et voulut se levé pour donner de l'espace à Arizona mais elle la saisit fermement par le poigné avant qu'elle ne puisse retirer la couette. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Arizona l'attira férocement vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu… » dit-elle dans un murmure. Callie voulut voir son visage, car elle pouvait lire les expressions de sa femme comme un livre mais Arizona la serrait vraiment fort contre elle. « On va avoir un autre bébé. » ajouta-t-elle et Callie hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes qui se formaient au coin de son œil.

Arizona se redressa enfin, ses yeux brillaient aussi à la lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur de leur chambre. Elle regarda intensément Callie dans ses yeux avant de l'attirer férocement pour l'embrasser avec la langue et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Elle commença à retirer rapidement son haut ainsi que son shorty avec l'aide de Callie et retira sa chemise de nuit en soie qu'elle portait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps quand elle sentit que sa femme était déjà toute travaillée et vit disparaître en glissant son index et son majeur à l'intérieur de Callie. Elle mit son visage au niveau du bas du ventre de Callie et lui donna plein de petits baisers tendres sachant que l'utérus de sa femme n'était plus tout à fait vide.

* * *

« Teddy, je peux pas lui dire. »

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas lui dire ? »

« Je peux pas. Je peux pas. »

« Arizona… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Teddy quand elle vit Arizona faire les cents pas dans son bureau, le visage complètement perdu et terrifié. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Assied-toi. » dit-elle en se levant et prenant Arizona par les épaules pour la déposé sur le siège. « Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Teddy… Je peux pas lui dire… »

« Oui, tu m'as déjà dis ça mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

« Callie… Elle… Callie est enceinte. » Teddy écarquilla les yeux aussitôt, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse.

« Enceinte ? » Arizona hocha bêtement la tête. « Mais comment ça ? Tu m'avais dit que ça n'avait pas marché- Oh mon dieu elle t'a trompé ?! »

« Non ! » répondit Arizona aussitôt. « Il y a six semaines quand on a fait la PMA on croyait que ça n'avait pas marché mais le test était un faux négatif… Mais attends… Pourquoi t'as cru que Callie me trompais avec un type ? »

« Oh… Ben ummm… J'ai pensé que… Oh merde… Elle est enceinte ! » dit-elle quand elle réalisa finalement mais un sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde aux yeux verts et ce n'était pas 'cette réalisation' qu'Arizona voulait que son amie réalise…

« Non, non ! Teddy ! Tu ne peux pas sourire comme les autres et être contente à propos de ça. Callie est toute joyeuse, tous le monde va être tout joyeux pendant que je suis lentement entrain de crever avec mon cœur pourrit. J'ai besoin de toi pour être triste avec moi. » Teddy la secoua par les épaules pour la faire taire.

« Arizona, tu ne vas pas mourir. Ok. Ok… Ok. Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit quand elle te l'as annoncé ? »

« J'ai pas réalisé sur le moment parce que je pensais à cette saleté de maladie qui allait avoir ma peau et puis j'ai fait genre j'étais super contente… Mais je suis super contente ! c'est pas le bébé le problème ! C'est moi… »

« Oh mon dieu, Arizona… Tu ne peux pas lui dire… » Arizona hocha faiblement la tête, sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, au bord des larmes… « Tu vois, tu aurais dû lui dire plus tôt ! Je savais qui allait avoir un truc qui allait te faire regretter que tu ne lui ais pas dit plus tôt. Je savais ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que pendant tout ce temps elle était enceinte ! Ce putain de test est sortit négativement ! Et maintenant elle est enceinte ! J'arrive pas à le croire Teddy… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce putain de monde pour mériter ça, hein ? HEIN ? J'ai été à la guerre et à chaque fois je suis revenue en vie et mes membres toujours à leur place. J'ai une putain de maladie du cœur qui d'ailleurs, allait bien jusqu'à maintenant et ma femme tombe enceinte alors que ce putain de test était négatif ! »

« Je sais… Je sais… » Teddy resta debout en face d'Arizona, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire… « On peut seulement attendre et voir comment les choses, Arizona… »

« Je sais… » dit-elle en hochant puis secouant la tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et quitta le bureau en saluant Teddy. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'étage de l'obstétrique et de pédiatrie et attendit nerveusement sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

Elle arriva enfin en tenue de travail, avec sa blouse de labo sur le dos, les manches relevées jusqu'au coude. Arizona se leva immédiatement et lui donna un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle, même si elle, était tout sauf prête.

« Prête. » répondit Callie en lui flashant son beau sourire éclatant. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle d'examen, main dans la main avec les doigts entrelacés.

Callie était assise sur la table d'examen le regard rivé sur ses mains qui glissait le long de ses cuisses. Elle était nerveuse… Arizona lui prit les mains et se plaça entre ses jambes pour essayer de la calmer.

« Et si le faux négatif était un vrai négatif ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » rit Arizona.

« Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? »

« Crois-moi je ne le suis pas du tout… »

« Et si… Je faisais une fausse couche ? Mon utérus n'est plus tout jeune… »

« Ton utérus est parfait comme il est. »

« Oh mon dieu, Sofia va être tellement contente quand elle va savoir qu'elle va être une grande sœur… »

« Je sais. »

« Tu lui annonces ou c'est moi qui le lui dit ? »

« On le lui dira toutes les deux. »

« Et nos parents ? »

« On va voir mes parents à Thanksgiving, donc on pourra leur annoncer à ce moment. Et pour les tiens… On allumera Skype pendant qu'on l'annonce à mes parents… Comme ça… Ils le sauront en même temps et il n'y aura pas de jaloux. »

« C'est parfait. » Arizona sourit à sa femme et lui donna un petit bisou juste avant que l'obstétricienne entre dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Mme Robbins, Dr Torres. »

« Bonjour Dr Cahill. » répondirent-elle simultanément.

« Alors… On va commencer. Dr Torres, vous pouvez retirer votre pantalon et vous allongez. » Le Dr Cahill s'occupa de quelques dossiers pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Arizona l'aida à se relevé et retirer son pantalon pour enfin la recoucher sur la table. « Bien. Ca va être un peu froid… » dit-elle en pressant le tube pour faire couler le gel sur le bas du ventre de Callie.

« Je sais, c'est pas la première fois. » dit Callie en souriant.

« Oh oui bien sûre… Sofia… Comment ai-je pu oublier ce petit bout de choux… » Elles rirent toutes les trois avant qu'elle ne continue. « Alors vous m'aviez dis que vous avait fait une PMA à Ocean Side à Los Angeles mais pourquoi l'obstétricienne ne vous a pas suivit jusque là ? »

« Eh bien… Le Dr Montgomery n'est pas au courant que ça à fonctionner. Une semaine après l'implantation de l'embryon il y a environ deux mois, j'ai fait un test de grossesse mais c'était négatif et il y a trois jours, les nausées et les vomissements ont commencé donc j'en ai fait un autre et il était positif. »

« Je vois… Eh bien… Vous pouvez appeler le Dr Montgomery à présent… Il y a bien un bébé là-dedans. » dit le Dr Cahill en montrant un point de la forme d'une noix sur l'écran. « Il est juste là. Il ne fait que 15 mm mais… Il est bien là. »

Callie sentit la main d'Arizona se serrer autour de la sienne et elle jeta un œil pour voir son visage. Elle avait la même réaction quand elles avaient vue pour la première fois une échographie de Sofia… Tellement de joie et de fierté pour ce petit morceau de chair dans son utérus qui allait faire son apparition dans pas moins de neuf mois… C'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'elles aient la chance de ressentir ces sentiments mais c'était toujours aussi fort et éprouvant que la première fois.

* * *

**Callie, enceinte… Vous l'avez pas vu venir celle-là, huh ? J'espère que vous avez tous aimez cette suite, faite moi savoir vos pensées :)**


End file.
